Calendrier de l'Avent 2017
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: des petits textes en attendant Noël. Multi fandom-Multi pairing. (SPN, Teen Wolf, AHS, Maze Runner... et d'autres peut-être). Défi proposé sur le groupe facebook Défis Pairing Fanfictions
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour

Alors, ceci est un Calendrier de l'Avent de drabbles et autres petits textes proposé par le groupe Défis Pairing Fanfictions.

J'ai choisi de la faire : multi-fandom, multi pairing et crossover.

Au programme des fandoms :

Supernatural

Teen wolf

Maze Runner

American Horror Story

et d'autres sûrement encore

Pour les pairings : je garde la surpise, vous verrez bien au jour le jour.

Uniquement les petits textes m'appartiennent. Les séries sont à leurs créateurs.

Bonne lecture KitsuneA


	2. 1 déc : Sweet Candy

**Bonjour**

 **premier petit texte pour la calendrier.**

 **écrit centré sur Sam Winchester**

 **(j'en reviens pas d'avoir choisi ce couple en premier... je dois être malade aujourd'hui)**

 **Texte pas passé chez ma bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Sweet candy**

Sam se souvenait de lui quand il était petit. Il se souvenait aussi de cette période un peu étrange, un peu teintée de magie, qui précédait Noël. Il savait à quoi avaient droit les autres enfants et à quoi Dean et lui n'avaient pas droit.

* * *

Il se souvenait qu'un jour, il devait avoir six ans, peut-être moins, il était passé devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin et avait vu dedans un calendrier de l'Avent rempli de bonbons. Chaque jour promettait une nouvelle saveur aux enfants. Fraise, pomme, caramel… et d'autres encore qui donnaient tellement envie. Sam aurait tellement aimé l'avoir. Il avait alors demandé à Dean, qui l'accompagnait ce jour là, s'il pouvait le lui acheter. L'aîné, de quatre ans de plus que lui, avait jeté un coup d'œil dans son porte-monnaie.

\- J'ai pas assez d'argent, Sammy.

Sam avait baissé les yeux.

* * *

Dean avait insisté auprès de John pour acheter le calendrier à Sammy, après tout, il avait le droit d'être un enfant, lui, mais John avait refusé prétextant le manque de moyens financiers et le fait qu'ils allaient devoir trimbaler ce calendrier avec eux pour les déplacements. Sam avait tout entendu. Il avait laissé coulé quelques larmes, puis il s'était résigné, encore.

* * *

Il avait grandi sans connaître la joie, l'impatience, que provoquent pour les enfants le fait de pouvoir ouvrir chaque jour une petite porte d'un calendrier de l'Avent en attendant Noël.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam se leva ce matin du premier décembre et écarquilla les yeux quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Un calendrier de l'Avent rempli de bonbons l'attendait sur la table du bunker. Un mot était accroché dessus.

'' Je sais combien cela t'a manqué quand tu étais enfant. J'espère qu'ils seront tous à ton goût.''

C'était signé : Gabriel avec un petit cœur à côté.

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il prit le calendrier sous son bras et l'emmena à sa chambre. Il le posa sur son bureau et ouvrit la première porte. Il en sortit un bonbon rouge et le porta à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et le savoura.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut mangé sa sucrerie, il se leva de sa chaise, se remit dans son lit et prit dans ses bras l'Archange qui le regardait depuis quelques longues minutes, attendant un geste de sa part. Il enfoui son nez dans les cheveux bruns de Gabriel et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Merci.

* * *

 **à demain pour un prochain texte.**


	3. Lueur des Noël passés

**deuxième texte pour le défi calendrier. Tout chaud, à peine écrit :-)**

* * *

Lueur des Noël passés

\- Dis Derek, chuchota Stiles, étendu sur le corps du loup-garou, nu, dans le lit chaud.

\- Mmh, maugréa le loup, pas prêt à répondre -encore- à des questions de son petit ami.

\- C'était comment Noël chez les loups ?

Derek bougea son corps et Stiles fut obligé de s'allonger non plus sur le loup, mais à côté de lui, sa tête dans le coussin moelleux. Le loup-garou s'assit dans le lit et soupira. Ô, il se souvenait très bien des Noël passés, chez lui, avec sa famille, avec la meute de sa mère.

\- Noël, ça commençait par une grande course dans les bois et une chasse pour avoir le dîner.

\- Donne-moi plus de détails, souffla l'humain.

Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Ma mère, l'Alpha, désignait chaque année deux loups qui allaient chasser. Nous comptions alors tous sur eux pour le repas du soir. Pendant ce temps, nous faisions une grande course dans les bois en hurlant. Tous ensemble, enfants et adultes. Puis nous rentrions au manoir, heureux. Alors, oncle Peter allumait un grand feu dans la cheminée et nous nous asseyions en rond pour attendre les loups qui ramenaient le repas. Une fois qu'ils étaient de retour, ils venaient s'asseoir près de nous et Talia se tenait au milieu du cercle. Alors, venait le moment où elle nous racontait l'histoire de notre meute et on l'écoutait sans faire un seul bruit. On retenait tous notre souffle quand l'histoire devenait palpitante et nous hurlions à la lune une fois que ma mère avait terminé. Puis, elle annonçait que le repas était servi alors nous allions tous dans la grande salle et mangions. Entrée, plat, dessert. C'était délicieux.

\- Vous aviez des cadeaux ?

\- Pas vraiment. Talia faisait des biscuits au citron et elle nous en offrait deux à chacun. On les mangeait ensemble et puis, les enfants, nous allions nous coucher.

\- Et les adultes ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ce temps jusqu'à la fin de la nuit… Je n'ai jamais pu y participer parce que la meute a disparue dans l'incendie avant que je sois un loup adulte.

\- Je comprends.

Stiles se blottit contre le loup qui se recoucha lentement et remonta le draps sur lui.

\- Derek ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Et si, cette année, je trouvais le moyen de te faire vivre Noël comme ta famille le faisait par le passé, est-ce que ça te plairait ?

Les yeux du loup prirent une teinte bleu glacial et luisant dans le noir de la chambre à coucher. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas verser une larme.

\- Ce serait certainement… le plus beau des cadeaux. Maintenant que je suis un membre de la meute de Scott.

\- Je lui en parlerai demain, murmura Stiles.

Il se releva un peu pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du loup, puis posa sa tête sur le torse musclé et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement glisser dans le sommeil.


	4. Café glacé

**3 décembre**

 **nouveau texte pour le calendrier.**

 **centré sur Sam, encore une fois, mais c'est du Destiel :-)**

 **Une petit idée comme ça qui m'est venue hier soir**

* * *

Café glacé

\- Je ne veux pas de putain de sapin dans ce putain de bunker ! cria Dean à l'intention de l'ange qui se tenait devant lui, un magazine de Noël dans les mains, ouvert à la page des décorations pour sapin.

\- Dean, c'est Noël. Il faut le fêter.

\- C'est ça. On fêtera pas Noël bien tranquillement ici, tu le sais autant que moi. Tout le monde le sait ici. Toi, Sam et moi ! Une merde va nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule et Noël va encore se faire sans nous. Chaque année c'est le même bordel.

Sam regarda son café fumant dans sa tasse et soupira. Quand la matinée commençait par une dispute entre Dean et son ange, ça n'annonçait pas du bon, aussi, le chasseur abandonna son café sur la table pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, le temps que le gros orage soit passé sur le couple Destiel.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam s'assit et ouvrit un livre sur les D'jinns, histoire de ne pas rester bêtement là à ne rien faire alors qu'il avait tout ce savoir à sa portée. Il commença à lire puis tendit la main, machinalement, dans l'espoir d'attraper sa tasse pour boire son café, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il lâcha le texte des yeux et comprit, en regardant la table, qu'il n'avait pas emporté sa foutue tasse avec lui. Il se releva et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Il entendit Dean crier sur Castiel, et Castiel hausser le ton. Il se posta sur le seuil et observa une seconde les deux amoureux se disputer. L'un en face de l'autre, chacun campant fermement sur sa position.

Dean abattit son poing sur la table et la tasse de Sam déversa un peu de café sur le métal argenté. L'aîné des Winchester râla, mit la tasse près de l'évier et passa sa manche sur la tâche de café sur la table, puis se remit à gueuler sur Castiel.

Ok, c'était pas le moment pour Sam d'aller chercher sa tasse. Après tout, le liquide fumait encore, il avait le temps de boire son café. Il repartit à la bibliothèque et reprit sa lecture tout juste commencée.

* * *

oo00oo

Douze pages plus tard, Sam se frotta les yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de son café, quitte à devoir le réchauffer un peu, tant pis. Il se leva, quitta la bibliothèque et s'étonna de ne plus entendre de bruit dans le bunker. La dispute avait-t-elle cessée entre Dean et Castiel ? Sans doute.

Il tourna dans le couloir pour entrer dans la cuisine et se figea. Castiel était assit sur le meuble de l'évier, Dean debout entre ses jambes et ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Sam remarqua même que Dean n'avait plus de t-shirt, que les mains de l'ange se promenaient sur lui avec envie et que Cas' avait déjà laissé tomber son trench-coat au sol. Il vit sa tasse de café renversée à côté des deux amoureux et il recula, alla dans sa chambre, prit les clés d'une des voitures du garage, s'engouffra dedans, démarra et sortit du bunker, laissant l'endroit à Dean et Castiel.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam s'assit dans un Dinner et soupira. Une serveuse vint vers lui et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

\- Un-un café… glacé, précisa Sam, réalisant que vu l'heure qu'il était, il avait meilleur temps de laisser tomber la version chaude. Au moins avec la glace, il aurait un truc à manger à se mettre dans le ventre.


	5. Un cadeau du ciel

**Franchement, je me demande même plus si je vais ou pas... la réponse me semble évidente après avoir écrit ce texte... :-)**

 **Couple un tit peu spécial... attention c'est du H/F (et ça m'arrive rarement d'en écrire) :-)**

* * *

Crowley arrondit les yeux de surprise quand il vit un sapin de Noël, décoré, au milieu de la salle du trône de sa maison de l'Enfer. Il les plissa quand il vit un cadeau emballé au pied du sapin. Il regarda à droite à gauche, se frotta les yeux énergiquement et finit par se dire, que le conifère était bien réel.

Il avança vers l'arbre vert et prudemment regarda l'étiquette du paquet. C'était écrit : King of Hell.

Ah bon ! Crowley sourit. À n'en pas douter, le paquet était pour lui. Crowley jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, puis s'assit par terre, fébrile comme un gamin. Il tira doucement sur le papier entourant le paquet et grogna quand il se retrouva avec un ange en faïence dans les mains. C'était quoi cette horreur ? C'était une blague ?

Déçu et frustré, Crowley envoya valdinguer contre le mur l'ange blanc qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Le roi de l'Enfer se releva et remarqua soudain un bout de papier parmi les débris de la figurine ridicule qu'il venait de casser. Il s'approcha, attrapa le bout de papier dans sa main.

'' Idiot, t'espérais quoi d'autre de ma part ?''

Les yeux du démon luirent d'un beau rouge rubis et il hurla :

\- NAOMI !

L'enfer trembla de toutes parts pendant quelques minutes, si fort que la vibration se fit sentir sur Terre, mais aussi plus haut encore.

* * *

oo00oo

Au Paradis, une femme à l'air un peu pincé, assise derrière un bureau blanc, sourit, contente d'elle.

L'ascenseur émotionnel, elle ne connaissait rien de mieux pour donner un bon coup de fouet à Crowley. Le frustration, c'était de l'essence pour démon qui coûtait pas bien cher. Un jour, ce roi stupide allait la remercier pour ça. En attendant, elle le regarda mettre toute sa force et son énergie dans la destruction du joli sapin qu'elle avait déposé dans son repère en ruine.

Naomi rougit puis demanda pardon aux forces supérieures. Oui, elle aimait bien ce démon, c'était pas commun pour un ange, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Alors, à défaut de l'avoir à ses côtés, elle pouvait au moins faire en sorte qu'il pense à elle. C'était toujours ça de gagné.


	6. Moment de partage

**autre petit couple aussi spécial que celui de hier :-)**

 **Comme le partage est une valeur ayant un rapport avec Noël, j'en ai profité pour me servir de cette idée.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Moment de partage

\- Mais bon sang, pousse-toi de là, insignifiant vermisseau.

\- C'est mon trône. C'est moi le roi de l'Enfer.

\- Avant peut-être. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ait reprit la tête de cette entreprise et je compte remonter le niveau que tu as grandement fait baisser depuis tu es là et que tu revendiques un trône qui ne t'a jamais appartenu.

\- Si ce trône n'est pas à moi, il n'est pas à toi non plus.

\- Je suis un chevalier de l'Enfer, moi. Choisit par Lucifer en personne. T'es quoi toi ? Hein ? Un minable petit démon des croisements.

\- Un minable démon des croisements qui a gravit les échelons tout seul, sans l'aide de Lucifer. J'ai pas eu besoin de cet ange déchu pour avoir ma place sur ce trône. Pousse tes fesses de mon trône.

\- Tu rêves, Crowley. Va en Enfer.

\- On est déjà en Enfer, pouffiasse. T'étais même pas là ces derniers millénaires. C'est mon trône à moi et c'est pas une gonzesse dans ton genre qui va me le prendre. Chevalier de l'Enfer ou non. Ce titre ne te donne aucun droit sur ce trône.

Abaddon grinça des dents et poussa Crowley avec les mains pour le faire descendre du trône sur lequel le répugnant démon s'était affalé pour ne pas le lâcher alors que le Chevalier de l'Enfer s'était assise dessus juste avant.

\- Sale démon, siffla-t-elle, mettant toute sa force pour faire dégager Crowley, étendu entre les deux accoudoirs du trône en bois. Le démon lui agrippa le bras à deux mains et mordit violemment dans la chair.

* * *

oo00oo

Un éclair doré illumina la pièce et Lucifer apparut. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma en arrondissant les yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel ? À quoi jouait donc ces deux abrutis de premières classe ?

Lucifer pinça l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts et secoua la tête. Non mais, il devait rêver !

\- Je vous confie l'Enfer pendant que je règle des problème au Paradis avec ma famille et vous vous disputez pour savoir qui peut poser ses fesses sur MON TRÔNE ? cria Lucifer et Abaddon et Crowley se figèrent en le regardant. Le bras du Chevalier de l'Enfer toujours dans la bouche du démon.

\- Je pensais avoir engagé les meilleurs, pas deux gamins immatures incapables de comprendre qu'ils n'ont rien à foutre sur MON TRÔNE pendant que je suis pas là. C'est moi le Seigneur ici, c'est pas toi Crowley qui t'es proclamé roi tout seul et pas non plus toi, Abaddon qui est là pour me servir et non pas pour espérer me donner des ordres. Maintenant, vous enlevez vos culs de MON TRÔNE et vous allez voir dans la prison si j'y suis. Un an là-dedans vous ferra du bien. Dégagez !

Lucifer claqua dans ses doigts et soupira de dépit en s'asseyant sur son trône, enfin disponible.

* * *

oo00oo

Abaddon regarda Crowley prendre possession du seul lit de paille disponible dans la prison et elle grinça des dents avant de lui sauter dessus et de le dégager de là sans ménagement.

\- Sombre merde de démon, c'est mon lit ! T'as qu'à aller dormir vers les rats de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Crowley abdiqua tout en maudissant le Chevalier de l'Enfer. C'était pas pour elle qu'il le faisait, ni parce qu'elle lui faisait peur… Elle, jamais. Lucifer, c'était une autre histoire et le démon préféra laissa sa place à cette salope rousse que de revoir le Seigneur s'énerver encore une fois. Il s'assit entre deux rats qui grignotaient un reste de cadavre et garda son regard sur Abaddon qui s'installait sur le lit de paille. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

* * *

oo00oo

Crowley s'apprêtait à s'allonger à son tour quand un cailloux atterrit sur sa tête.

\- Aie, connasse ! grinça le roi de l'Enfer en se massant le crâne.

\- T'es vraiment un démon stupide. Viens ici !

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Abaddon venait bien de lui dire de venir vers elle ?

\- Sans déconner ? demanda Crowley, se levant pour regarder Abaddon qui détourna légèrement les yeux.

\- Il est paraît qu'on doit partager ce qu'on possède, alors on va commencer par ce lit de paille.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Crowley et il s'assit à côté d'Abaddon dans la paille. Celle-ci se releva, étendit brutalement le démon sur le dos et le surplomba, l'air ravi. Une jambe de chaque côté du démon, assises sur son bas ventre.

Crowley cligna des yeux bêtement sans comprendre ce qui se passait et Abaddon sourit en se penchant un peu sur le démon, son visage désormais tout prêt du sien.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Crowley.

\- Quoi ? T'as jamais eu de nana qui t'a grimpée dessus ?

\- Si, mais aucune n'avait essayé de me tuer avant.

\- Petit jouer, minauda la rousse et elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Crowley qui ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans la nuque du Chevalier de l'Enfer.

Ouais, peut-être que le partage, ça avait du bon des fois !


	7. Mission Nicolas

**Bonjour**

 **un petit texte dans le fandom Teen wolf aujourd'hui.**

 **Inspiré par mes enfants :-)**

* * *

Mission Nicolas.

Le shérif Stilinski rasa les murs de la maison en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fallait à tout prix que la mission puisse être menée à bien dans les plus brefs délais. Il se retourna et fit un signe à son équipière. Celle-ci hocha la tête et passa devant le shérif, les mains pleines, qui espéra fortement pouvoir enfin poser son chargement comme prévu.

La femme se pencha par l'embrasure de la porte et promena son regard dans le salon. Tout semblait calme. Elle osa faire un pas dans la pièce et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à voir au-delà du canapé. Elle se remit en position normale puis se tourna vers le shérif.

\- Ils dorment, annonça-t-elle le plus doucement qu'elle put et, elle et le shérif commencèrent à avancer dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. S'agissait de ne pas réveiller les gardiens qui avaient passé la nuit à veiller. Ils étaient redoutables, ça, ils l'avaient prouvé plus d'une fois. Mais là, ils dormaient, alors c'était le moment et le shérif et son équipère savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas de deuxième chance.

Un gémissement soudain les fit se stopper net au milieu du salon et la femme grimaça. L'un des gardiens, le plus petit des deux, venaient de se retourner sur le sol au pied du canapé sur lequel l'autre dormait. Le shérif et elle ne bougèrent plus pendant presque une minute entière, puis, jugeant le danger éloigné, ils se remirent à marcher.

Le shérif arriva à son but et il s'agenouilla lentement devant quatre petites chaussures placée devant la cheminée, aussi silencieusement que possible avant de tendre les bras et de déposer -enfin- son chargement. Il soupira puis sourit, heureux. La femme l'aida à se relever.

\- On y est arrivé, chuchota Stilinski, un sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Maintenant, il faut qu'on retourne se coucher, dit la femme sur le même ton. Ils repartirent lentement vers la sortie du salon. À peine furent-il dans le couloir qu'une sonnerie retenti soudain dans la maison et Noah maudit son poste de shérif de la ville.

Un cri d'enfant se fit entendre, puis un deuxième, et soudain, deux gamins aux cheveux brun foncé arrivèrent comme des bombes dans les jambes du shérif et de Mélissa.

\- Le Saint-Nicolas est passé, cria le plus petit des deux enfants et le shérif soupira, rassuré. Au moins, les enfants n'avaient rien remarqué.

\- Je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux, maman ? demanda l'autre enfant, regardant sa mère avec ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Ben oui, dit Mélissa.

\- Allez-y, ajouta Noah.

Et les enfants disparurent en coup de vent.

La sonnerie retenti à nouveau et Noah prit le combiné qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

\- Un vol dans une résidence de luxe, je dois y aller, annonça-t-il à Mélissa, une fois qu'il eut raccroché. Bonne chance avec les deux tornades.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Stiles, son fils, le plus petit des deux garçons, arriva dans ses jambes avec un hélicoptère en bois dans les mains.

\- T'as vu ? Le Nicolas il est trop cool, s'extasia l'enfant. Mais en fait, papa, tu faisais quoi dans le couloir avec la maman de Scott ?

Noah et Mélissa se regardèrent, puis regardèrent chacun leur enfant.

\- Heu ben…, commença le shérif, mal à l'aise.

\- … Rien de spécial, termina Mélissa, tout autant gênée.

Scott se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles et ce dernier grimaça.

\- Oh beurk non, vous faisiez de nouveau des bisous partout… beurk beurk.

Noah et Mélissa se regardèrent, horrifiés.

\- Mais…. Non… pis, je dois y aller de toute façon.

Et Noah fila aussi sec laissant Mélissa toute seule en face des deux garçons qui s'étaient mis à faire un concours de grimaces et qui mimaient des bisous baveux tout en riant à gorges déployées. La journée allait être longue et Mélissa se jura qu'elle allait faire payer cette fuite à Noah. Puisque c'était comme ça, c'est lui qui ferait le père-Noël cette année.


	8. First Christmas (le cadeau parfait)

**7 ème jour du Calendrier**

 **première partie d'un texte SPN**

 **Team Free Will 2.0**

 **avec du Destiel**

 **Perso : Sam, Dean/Castiel et Jack le Néphilim (qui n'apparaît pas dans la première partie)**

* * *

First Christmas (le cadeau parfait)

\- On doit faire les choses bien, Dean, ce sera le premier Noël de Jack, cette année, chuchota Sam à l'oreille de son frère.

Les deux Winchester étaient assis à la grande table du bunker et, s'ils faisaient semblant d'être plongés dans des recherches sur l'ordi au cas où un Néphilim curieux serait dans les parages, il n'en était rien en vérité. Ils regardaient un site spécialisé dans les fêtes de Noël. Sam avait mis l'idée sur la table d'offrir un magnifique premier Noël à Jack qui vivait au bunker depuis quelques mois déjà. Dean avait été d'accord, au grand étonnement de son petit frère.

\- Bien faire les choses ne veut pas dire dépenser tout le fric qu'on a en réserve.

Castiel arriva dans la salle et Dean leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Hey Cas', viens jeter un œil ici, dit le chasseur et l'ange se tint derrière lui, posa une main sur l'une des ses épaules et se pencha par dessus l'autre, son visage frôlant le sien. Le chasseur se raidit une seconde, puis se détendit quand la chaleur qui émanait de Castiel l'apaisa.

\- Je dois jeter un œil où ? demanda l'ange et Dean lui montra l'écran allumé sur lequel on pouvait voir des kits de décorations pour sapin de Noël.

\- On cherche des décorations pour mettre sur le sapin de Noël.

\- Quel sapin ? demanda Castiel.

\- Celui qu'on va acheter demain. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé. On veut faire une fête de Noël au bunker pour faire plaisir à Jack.

\- Oh…. Et bien… j'aime beaucoup les guirlandes blanches.

\- Tu vois Sam, Cas' est du même avis que moi. Simplicité et sobriété. Et les autres décorations, lesquelles tu préfères ?

\- Bleu clair, dit Castiel sans hésitation, le regard sur un kit de boules de Noël en verres.

\- Ok, je me rends, annonça Sam. On prend bleu et blanc.

Il prit l'ordi devant lui et passa la commande en faisant attention à pouvoir aller retirer les produits en magasin. Le bunker n'ayant pas d'adresse, c'était impossible d'être livré à domicile. Dean se leva et se retrouva collé à Castiel qui le regarda fixement.

\- Quoi ? demanda le chasseur, se sentant soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part de faire une fête de Noël pour Jack.

Sam se racla la gorge.

\- Hem…, c'est l'idée de Sam, annonça Dean, sachant que son frère n'allait pas apprécié qu'il laisse croire à Castiel que l'idée était la sienne.

Castiel se décala, laissant passer Dean qui le souhaitait et le chasseur lui fit signe de le suivre plus loin. Castiel lui emboîta le pas jusque dans la chambre de l'humain.

\- Sam voudrait qu'on fasse un cadeau à Jack. Je me suis dit que… tu pourrais peut-être savoir mieux que nous ce dont il a besoin.

\- Vous avez pensé à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Sam a proposé un ordinateur portable… mais on trouvait ça un peu rapide de lui en offrir un maintenant.

\- Et toi, à quoi as-tu pensé ?

\- Ben, j'en sais fichtrement rien. Faut offrir quoi à un être mi ange mi humain ?

\- Le cadeau parfait, dit solennellement Castiel.

\- Merci Cas', grinça Dean, pas plus avancé qu'avant.

\- J'ai vu le cadeau parfait dans une boutique à Manhattan.

\- T'es allé à Manhattan ? Quand ?

\- Ce matin, répondit-il comme si c'était tout à fait évident.

L'ange fit deux pas vers le chasseur, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et dit :

\- Je reviens, et il disparu dans un bruissements d'ailes.

Dean n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que Castiel fut à nouveau en face de lui, un sac en papier dans la main.

\- Euh… c'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Dean, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le logo sur le sac.

Castiel sortit une boîte du sac et l'ouvrit devant Dean. C'était un collier de diamants et le chasseur faillit s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Cas', c'est pas un cadeau pour Jack, ça.

\- Sur l'affiche à l'entrée de la boutique, c'était écrit, le cadeau parfait.

\- Parfait, mais pas pour Jack. Pas pour un humain semi-ange de son âge. C'est parfait pour la personne avec qui t'es en couple, mais pas pour un gamin.

Castiel regarda le collier puis tendit la boîte à Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier en reculant d'un pas.

\- Eh bien, tu as dit qu'il était pour toi.

\- Non ! J'en veux pas. Cas', je ne porte pas de collier en diamants.

\- Oooh, tu voulais dire, cadeau parfait si j'avais été en couple avec une femme.

\- Ou avec quelqu'un qui aime les diamants. Va rapporter ça où tu l'as acheté.

\- Ok.

Et l'ange disparu à nouveau. Dean soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts.

\- Je suis de retour, annonça Castiel quand il réapparut devant le chasseur. J'ai trouvé un cadeau parfait pour un homme.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

Castiel tendit un sac à Dean et celui-ce mit sa main dedans et attrapa un tissu doux. Il le tira hors du sac et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il tenait dans la main un caleçon long, blanc, avec un animal sauvage imprimé dessus et une forêt.

\- Cas', c'est quoi ?

\- Un caleçon avec un ours dessus. C'était écrit, cadeau parfait pour votre chéri, au masculin.

\- Mais, on va pas offrir un caleçon à Jack. C'est pas…

Dean fit une boule du caleçon et le fourra dans le sac en secouant la tête.

\- Jack, c'est pas ton chéri, ni le mien, ni celui de Sam. D'ailleurs Sam n'en a même pas. Cas', tu sais quoi, arrête avec les cadeaux pour Jack. Sam a peut-être raison, on va lui offrir son propre ordinateur portable.

\- Et le caleçon, j'en fais quoi ?

\- T'as qu'à le porter.

\- C'est pas mon style et je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai déjà un et je ne le salis jamais.

Dean cligna des yeux bêtement.

\- Des fois, j'oublie pendant une seconde que t'es un ange. Bref…

Castiel tendit le sac à Dean.

\- Il t'ira mieux à toi. Il sera bien ajusté à tes formes d'homme, dit-il et le chasseur devint rouge pivoine puis se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné. Il se racla la gorge, prit le sac tendu par Castiel et le fourra rapidement dans un tiroir de la commode.

\- Mer-merci… je suppose.

Dean passa à côté de Castiel et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il regarda l'ange, déglutit, puis quitta la pièce sans l'attendre. Ce fichu ange avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

….. suite à venir….


	9. First Christmas (Le sapin de Noël et

**Bonjour**

 **8 ème texte de l'Avent**

 **suite de celui de hier**

 **cette fois, y a Jack dedans :-) (nougat boy)**

 **TFW 2.0 et Destiel**

 **j'ai oublié de parler hier du caleçon que Castiel a ramené à Dean, il s'agit de celui qu'on suppose que Jensen à montrer à Misha à la JibCon (si je me trompe pas). Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, chercher sur le net caleçon Ethnika bear. vous allez rapidement trouver.**

* * *

First Christmas (Le sapin de Noël et les cadeaux qui vont avec)

Castiel leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier du bunker. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vit Dean dans l'escalier, tenant un gros cartons dans ses mains et Sam, derrière lui, portant un sapin, avec quelques difficulté pour descendre l'escalier. Les frères posèrent leur chargement au pied de l'escalier et l'ange se leva pour venir voir ce que ça allait donner.

Le sapin était bien fourni et un peu plus grand que Dean.

\- Bon, on s'y met ? demanda Sam voyant que Castiel et Dean étaient déjà partis dans un échange de regards qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qui pouvait dire tellement de choses à la fois et rien du tout pour Sam qui ne comprenait pas ce langage muet.

Dean sortit de la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bac vert, de forme ronde et il planta le sapin au milieu, puis il recula pour le regarder.

\- C'est un très bel arbre, dit Castiel.

\- On l'a trouvé dans un magasin. C'était le plus grand, alors on l'a pris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

\- Le décorer avec les guirlandes et les boules en verres. Tu nous aide ? demanda Dean, regardant Castiel en lui tendant un paquet de boules en verres bleu ciel. L'ange hocha la tête avec le sourire.

* * *

oo00oo

Jack se sentit seul après avoir fini de regarder la série qu'il matait en ce moment. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'étonna du silence du bunker. Où étaient passés les adultes ? Il longea le couloir des chambres en tendant l'oreille, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, à la salle de bain, à la bibliothèque et finalement, arriva dans la grande salle et s'arrêta net quand il vit Castiel, Dean et Sam devant un arbre vert qu'ils avaient placé dans l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le Néphilim et les trois hommes sursautèrent.

Dean lâcha une boule bleue qui éclata sur le sol et le Néphilim prit peur. Les lumières du bunker sautèrent toutes en même temps et les issues de secours se mirent à clignoter.

\- Putain, grogna Dean.

* * *

oo00oo

Quand les lumières furent remises en marche dans le bunker, les trois hommes regardèrent Jack, planté devant le sapin, son regard innocent se promenant partout sur l'arbre partiellement décoré.

\- Vous avez fait ça pour moi ? demanda le Néphilim, clairement ému.

\- On voulait t'offrir un premier Noël magique, alors, ouais, on a fait ça pour toi. Mais on pensait avoir le temps de terminer avant que tu ne le vois.

Le Néphilim tourna son regard vers Sam, puis vers Dean et Castiel qui se tenaient côte à côte, le bras droit de Castiel collé au gauche de Dean.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda alors le jeune homme, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et Sam hocha la tête.

* * *

oo00oo

\- J'aime décorer le sapin, dit Jack en plaçant la dernière guirlande sur l'arbre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il recula en même temps que Sam et regarda l'arbre, ému.

\- Il te plaît ? demanda Sam et le Néphilim hocha vivement la tête.

\- Mais… on pourrait peut-être ajouter quelque chose, dit Jack et il sortit de sa poche trois nougats emballés. Sam fronça les sourcils quand Jack lui mit les sucreries dans les mains. Puis il sourit, attendrit. Il voyait tout à fait où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Alors Sam partit vers la table et prit le temps de bricoler des attaches pour pouvoir suspendre les sucreries au sapin.

Jack les plaça sur l'arbre puis il attendit patiemment que Dean mette les prises des guirlandes pour que l'arbre s'illumine. Une larme s'échappa des yeux du Néphilim quand les guirlandes furent toutes allumées. C'était si beau, si apaisant.

\- C'est quand qu'on fait la fête ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, Noël, c'est demain soir, alors… techniquement, on ferra la fête demain.

\- D'accord, je vais atendre ici, alors, dit Jack et il s'assit en tailleur devant l'arbre pour l'admirer encore et encore …. et encore.

* * *

oo00oo

Quand Sam arriva dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, il sourit, attendri, en voyant Jack, toujours assit devant le sapin. Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'adulte.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi joli.

\- On voit que notre idée t'a fait plaisir.

\- C'est certain. Sam… j'aurais aimé avoir des cadeaux pour vous. Castiel m'a parlé de la fête de Noël avant d'aller dormir hier soir.

\- Depuis quand Castiel dort ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Il ne dort pas, non. Il a dit ça pour éviter de me dire qu'il allait rejoindre Dean dans sa chambre. C'était pour ne pas me choquer, je crois, mais je suis pas stupide. Innocent, ignorant de certaines choses de la vie, mais pas stupide.

\- Il n'a pas pensé que tu étais stupide, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas nous faire de cadeaux. Le fait que tu sois là et que tu nous fasse confiance est un énorme cadeau.

\- Il se trouve que Castiel est allé trouver un cadeau pour toi, de ma part, annonça le jeune homme en montrant un paquet emballé trônant au pied du sapin.

Sam sentit l'émotion monter en lui et se releva en essuyant le coin de son œil avec sa manche.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Dean et pas non plus quoi offrir à Castiel.

\- Dean sera heureux avec une tarte aux pommes. On… on peut en faire une cet après-midi si tu veux.

\- Oh oui, je veux, annonça joyeusement Jack en se relevant rapidement.

\- Très bien, on verra ça.

\- Et pour Castiel ?

\- Tu devrais peut-être demander à Dean. Il est certainement celui qui connaît le mieux Castiel entre nous tous.

* * *

oo00oo

Jack hésita. Pouvait-il aller parler à Dean alors que celui-ci n'avait pas encore finit de boire son café du matin ? En même temps, c'était le moment propice parce que Castiel n'était pas dans le coin. L'ange était allé avec Sam acheter des ingrédients pour la tarte de Dean. Jack inspira pour se donner du courage et s'assit en face de Dean, un sourire un peu forcé sur les lèvres. Le chasseur posa sa tasse et fronça les sourcils en regardant Jack.

\- IlmefautuneidéedecadeaupourCastiel, lança le Néphilim d'une traite et Dean fronça encore plus les sourcils. Le seul mot qu'il avait compris, c'était Castiel.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il me faut une idée de cadeau pour Castiel.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour Noël. J'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Sam et pour toi, mais je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Castiel.

Dean réfléchit en marmonnant.

\- Ben…

Et Dean réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée… puis il bondit de sa place quand il réalisa que lui même n'avait pas de cadeau pour son ange. Il abandonna Jack à la cuisine et disparu en toute hâte dans sa chambre.

Jack resta à sa place en clignant des paupières. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait foiré encore ?

…. à suivre...


	10. First Christmas (La magie de Noël)

**Bonjour**

 **dernière partie du premier Noël de Jack le Néphilim**

 **Team Free Will 2.0 et Destiel**

* * *

First Christmas (La magie de Noël)

Jack était fier de lui. Il avait fait une tarte pour Dean avec l'aide de Sam et il avait trouvé un cadeau pour Castiel. Pas quelque chose de grand, ni de très original, mais ça plairait sûrement à l'ange, du moins, Sam l'avait pensé, alors, il avait sans doute raison. Jack avait placé ses cadeaux sous le sapin avec celui pour Sam qui attendait déjà là-dessous qu'arrive l'heure de le déballer et le Néphilim sentit une sorte de petite chaleur en lui quand il vit un paquet arborant son prénom sous l'arbre décoré. Ses ''pères'' lui avaient fait un cadeau. Il n'en revenait pas. Premier cadeau de sa vie.

* * *

Il contempla le paquet pendant près de deux heures, assis devant en tailleur, jusqu'à ce que Dean, qui passa d'abord en coup de vent, vint se poster à côté de lui.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je regarda le cadeau sous le sapin. Il est pour moi, souffla le Néphilim, comme s'il y croyait à peine, quelque chose de doux dans la voix et une chaleur de le coeur.

\- Ouais. Tu…. Tu sais où est Castiel ?

Le Néphilim leva la tête vers le chasseur, quittant des yeux son précieux paquet.

\- Il était avec Sam tout à l'heure quand j'ai installé mes cadeaux pour vous sous le sapin.

\- Ok, cool, merci. Tu… tu vas rester là longtemps ?

\- J'aime beaucoup cet arbre décoré et puis, il y a un cadeau pour moi dessous, dit le jeune homme en reportant son regard sur le paquet bien emballé.

\- Comme tu le sens.

Et Dean disparu.

* * *

oo00oo

Jack quitta sa place devant le sapin quand Sam vint le chercher pour manger le repas de fête avec les adultes et le Néphilim sentit de la joie en lui et de la sérénité. Quelque chose de doux qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Et, vint l'heure de se donner les cadeaux devant le sapin. Jack, fébrile, offrit en premier son cadeau à Sam, qui enchanté, le remercia d'un câlin doux et chaud. Puis, Jack tendit son cadeau à Dean, qui d'abord un peu méfiant, l'ouvrit lentement et sourit quand il découvrit une tarte aux pommes magnifique et visiblement, faite maison.

\- Sam et la recette de l'internet m'ont aidé.

Dean, un peu gêné par l'attention, remercia le jeune homme d'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puis, Jack n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour donner son cadeau à Castiel. Il s'agissait d'une cravate de Noël, verte et rouge et l'ange se sépara rapidement de celle qui ornait son cou pour y placer celle reçue par Jack. Il n'allait sans doute pas la mettre plus qu'une fois par an, mais ce serait déjà ça et il penserait à Jack à chaque Noël de cette façon.

Sam donna un sac en papier à son frère et celui en sortit un sapin vert -senteur pomme- ridicule en carton pour mettre dans l'Impala et un sachet de bœuf séché au piment. Le chasseur pouffa et tendit à Sam un sac similaire duquel le cadet en sortit un fruit rond de couleur orange et une bougie en forme d'élan. Jack ne comprit pas bien l'intérêt de cadeaux de ce genre et le fit remarquer à haute voix.

\- C'est une tradition entre frères, expliqua simplement Castiel avant de tendre un gros paquet à Sam. Il ouvrit l'emballage et fut ravi d'y découvrir un énorme livre sur les écritures angéliques et démoniques.

Il remercia chaleureusement Castiel d'un câlin qui fit un peu grogner. Dean. Le Dean jaloux que Jack commençait à connaître de plus en plus. Puis, Castiel hésita, mal à l'aise. Il avait visiblement un cadeau pour Dean… mais ne semblait pas certain de vouloir le lui donner. Au final, l'ange soupira et posa dans les mains du chasseur un paquet allongé, emballé dans du papier blanc tout simple. Rien d'extravagant.

\- Merci, dit Dean, détournant le regard.

\- Ne me remercie pas maintenant.

Dean fronça les sourcils et déchira lentement le papier d'emballage. Il ouvrit ensuite un carton et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Cas'…, dit-il dans un souffle avant de refermer le carton sans montrer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il avait reçu. Me-merci.

L'ange rougit légèrement et Dean en profita pour lui mettre dans les mains un paquet carré. L'ange l'ouvrit et pencha la tête sur le côté quand il constata qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- C'est… euh… c'est un walkman… tu sais pour… la cassette… comme ça tu peux l'écouter en dehors de ta voiture aussi et euh… bref….

Castiel sourit, posa le cadeau sur la table et s'approcha rapidement de Dean pour plonger son regard bleu dans le vert de son amour.

\- Merci, dit-il sincèrement, puis il attrapa la nuque de Dean rapidement et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant que le chasseur n'ait eu le temps de reculer. Sam se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise et les amoureux se séparèrent rapidement.

\- Bien, il ne reste plus que le cadeau pour Jack, annonça Sam et il attrapa le paquet pour le tendret au Néphilim qui prit quelques minutes pour l'admirer avant de déchirer le papier d'emballage.

\- Oh… c'est pour moi ? Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme, découvrant l'ordinateur portable entre ses mains.

\- On s'est dit que c'était le bon moment pour t'en offrir un.

Jack prit dans ses bras Sam, puis Castiel, puis Dean et les remercia plusieurs fois, sincèrement touché par le présent et puis, les quatre membres de la Team Free Will 2.0 se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Sam alluma l'écran de projection et un film démarra. C'était un vieux film en noir et blanc sur le thème de Noël et Jack le regarda avec attention.

* * *

oo00oo

Arrivé au milieu du film, Dean se leva et s'étira en baillant de manière forcée et il annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Il sortit de la salle et tout à coup, Castiel avait disparu lui aussi. Sam sourit et Jack lui jeta un regard, avant de comprendre. Castiel et Dean voulaient passer un moment tous les deux.

* * *

Dean s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le cadeau que Castiel lui avait offert.

\- Est-ce que le cadeau te plaît ? demanda soudain une voix grave, bien connue des oreilles du chasseur et celui-ci faillit lâcher l'objet qu'il tenait.

\- Ouais… ouais bien sûr qu'il me plaît, merci.

\- Je l'ais faite faire exprès pour toi.

\- Je m'en suis douté. Merci Cas'.

\- Je ne savais pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir besoin, alors, j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile.

Dean se leva, posa son cadeau sur son lit et fit face à Castiel. Il prit timidement une main de l'ange dans la sienne et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les capturer entre les siennes. Le baiser fut long, amoureux et tendre et les deux hommes se séparèrent, le rose aux joues.

\- Tu dors avec moi ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Castiel et un petit sourire étira les traits de Dean.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Jack ? appela Sam, à la fin du film.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu as vu ce que Castiel a offert à Dean ?

\- Non, mais je me suis demandé ce que ça pouvait bien être. Dean semblait… touché. C'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

\- C'est juste. Tu as raison, il avait l'air sincèrement touché.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam et Jack ne demandèrent pas à Dean ce que Castiel lui avait offert, ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser la question, ils eurent la réponse dès le lendemain quand la Team Free Will 2.0 se rendit dans le Missouri pour une chasse aux goules qui se transforma en combat avec des anges. Dean sortit de son blouson une lame angélique un peu spéciale. Très belle, de couleur noire avec une voiture gravée dessus (l'Impala, à n'en pas douter) et deux initiales. D et C. ça laissait peu de place au doute.

* * *

oo00oo

Jack faisait des recherches sur son nouvel ordinateur. Sam parcourait son livre sur les écritures angéliques et démoniques. Castiel, un casque vissé sur les oreilles écoutait de la musique avec son nouveau walkman. Quant à Dean, il nettoyait depuis une heure une lame angélique noire en passant un chiffon doux dessus.

Jack se leva soudain d'un bond et annonça :

\- Oh, il y a eu un père Noël tueur dans une maison verrouillée de partout et sans cheminée dans le Dakota du Nord. Ça semble être pour nous.

Dean rangea sa lame dans son blouson. Castiel éteignit son walkman. Sam mit un marque page dans son livre et tous partirent chercher leur sac. En revenant dans la grande salle, Jack sourit en voyant son ordinateur sur la table. Il le ferma lentement et l'emporta dans son sac. Pas question de laisser tout seul au bunker le premier cadeau de sa vie. Un cadeau offert par SA famille pour son premier Noël. Un moment si magique que Jack savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

...FIN...


	11. Bonus 10 déc Jeux de rôles

**Bonjour.**

 **petit bonus au calendrier ce matin.**

 **J'ai participé au calendrier de l'Avent du Scott's pack avec un petit drabble sur le thème du jeux de rôle.**

 **je poste donc mon petit texte ici pour vous**

 **couple : Sterek.**

* * *

Quand Stiles avait proposé à Derek un jeux de rôles pour pimenter leur activité sexuelle devenue routinière à force d'années passées ensemble, il avait en tête quelque chose de sexy. Vraiment sexy.

Alors ouais, fallait avouer, son loup-garou avait fait un incroyable effort. Ça, Stiles en était conscient. Derek était du genre assez grognon, pas vraiment drôle et totalement contre le fait d'enfiler quelconque costume. Donc, quand Stiles avait proposé l'idée de se déguiser pour incarner un personnage nouveau, Derek avait râlé, avait croisé les bras sur son torse musclé en montrant les dents et avait annoncé qu'il n'en était pas question, jamais !

Stiles avait été déçu, un peu, mais il s'y attendait attendu, beaucoup.

Alors, quand il était rentré ce soir-là du travail avec les courses dans les mains et qu'il avait vu Derek, assit sur une chaise au milieu de la cuisine, sa bouche s'était ouverte toute seule et il avait lâché ses sacs remplis de victuailles. Il croyait rêver.

\- Euh.. Derek, j'apprécie l'effort que tu as fait, ne doute surtout pas de ça, mais… comment dire… quand je parlais de jeux de rôles, je pensais à un truc sexy. Te voir habiller en père Noël, c'est plutôt flippant et malsain, si j'ose donner mon avis.

Le loup avait grogné, s'était levé et avait quitté la cuisine, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'étage supérieure. Stiles, avait bien tenté de se retenir, mais impossible, il avait éclaté de rire en se tenant le ventre.


	12. La neige tombe doucement

**Voici le texte officiel du 10 décembre**

 **C'est du State pour aujourd'hui (Tate Langdon et Stiles/Void) (crossover American Horror story et Teen Wolf) et j'ai fait quelque chose de mignon avec eux (c'est pas évident, mais c'est possible apparemment) :-)**

* * *

La neige tombe doucement

Tate Langdon regarda par la fenêtre du premier étage de la Murder House et vit la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. C'était pas très courant là où il vivait, mais c'était beau à voir.

Ça ne tiendrait pas, ça, Tate le savait. Ça ne tenait jamais de toute façon. Il aurait fallu un peu plus que quelques ridicules flocons pour que la neige recouvre tout.

Il quitta la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit l'escalier lentement et vit la petite fille des nouveaux propriétaires de la maison au bas des marches devant la porte d'entrée, sautillant sur place, impatiente. Sa mère arriva à sa hauteur et lui mit un bonnet sur la tête.

\- Ne prends pas froid, d'accord.

Et la petite fille courut à l'extérieur.

* * *

Tate se plaça devant la fenêtre à côté de l'entrée et regarda la petite fille danser sous la neige. C'était beau à voir, même un monstre tel que lui pouvait apprécier un spectacle aussi mignon.

\- Il nous faudrait un enfant, un jour, dit-il et les lumières de l'entrée se mirent à vaciller quelques secondes avant qu'apparaisse un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns à ses côtés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, hein ?

\- Void… tu trouves pas qu'on s'ennuie un peu. Ça fait 102 ans qu'on est seuls dans cette maison.

\- Il y a sans arrêt de nouveaux habitants.

\- Je voulais dire, seuls en temps que personne mortes. Je commence à trouver l'éternité très longue.

\- Je vois pas trop comment on pourrait avoir un enfant sans devoir le tuer… tu sais que je ne veux pas. On touchera pas cette gamine et tu sais aussi que-

\- Si on nourrit la maison une fois, on sera obligé de le faire tout le temps. Je préfère être ici qu'en Enfer. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai passé un marché.

\- C'est trop tôt 102 ans pour en avoir marre de l'éternité. Oublie l'enfant et vient dans le jardin de derrière avec moi, on va aller voir la neige tomber doucement.

Tate sourit, prit la main de Void dans la sienne et les deux fantômes disparurent de devant la fenêtre.

* * *

La mère de famille passa devant la fenêtre de l'entrée et s'étonna de la voir toute gelée à l'intérieur. Faisait-il aussi froid que ça ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui courait dans le jardin et haussa les épaules.


	13. Lait de poule et confidences

**Bonjour à tous**

 **nouveau texte dans le fandom SPN pour le 11 ème jour du calendrier.**

 **\- mais, on est le 12 aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Ouais, je sais. Mais hier j'avais pas d'idée. donc j'ai pas écrit. On m'avait proposé un truc avec Charlie, mais j'avais pas d'inspi. Donc, le texte est pour le 11 mais je le poste le 12.**

 **\- Donc, y aura pas de 12 aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Ah si, mais plus tard. Et ce sera la suite de ce texte-ci.**

 **:-)**

 **voilà :-)**

 **bonne lecture... c'est donc un texte avec Charlie**

* * *

Lait de poule et Confidences

Charlie était impatiente. Elle s'apprêtait à préparer son premier lait de poule pour le réveillon de Noël se déroulant au bunker le soir-même. Elle attendait dans la cuisine que Sam la rejoigne. -Oui, parce que dans son esprit, c'était Sam qui viendrait l'aider, bien sûr-. Pourtant, ce fut l'autre Winchester du bunker qui arriva vers elle avec un grand saladier en verre dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table et regarda Charlie avec le sourire.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à voir Sam débarquer, plutôt que toi. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je t'imaginais pas savoir faire du lait de poule.

\- Tu pourrais être étonnée et de toute façon, Sam est partit avec Castiel faire les dernières courses pour ce soir.

\- Il t'a collé de force à cette corvée ?

\- Non. Je suis juste meilleur que lui en lait de poule, c'est tout.

\- Bien, on s'y met ? demanda la rousse avec le sourire.

Dean acquiesça.

\- Il faut que tu sortes du lait, de la cannelle, du sucre et des œufs. Je vais chercher le whisky.

\- Du whisky, t'es sérieux ? On va finir à quatre pattes sous la table.

\- On n'en mettra pas beaucoup, promis Dean et il sortit de la cuisine en toute hâte.

Charlie s'assit sur une chaise et attendit le retour de son ami qui réapparut soudain avec une bouteille de très bon whisky -pour ce qu'elle en savait- dans les mains, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire. Il posa la bouteille sur la table, puis prit deux verres dans l'armoire qu'il posa à côté et servit du liquide ambré dedans, puis il tendit l'un des deux à Charlie.

\- Avant de commencer, faisons ça dans la plus pure tradition Winchester.

Charlie rit, fit tinter son verre contre celui de Dean et bu le whisky sans demander son reste, d'une traite, tout comme le chasseur, puis il se mirent à leur recette.

* * *

Charlie mit le lait dans le saladier et Dean lui resservit un verre de whisky, qu'elle bu sans hésitation -histoire de tradition-. Dean en fit de même, mais avec une dose un peu plus grande que ce que voulait la norme. Mais peu importait. Charlie prit une grosse cuillère et touilla le lait énergiquement et Dean s'affola pendant qu'elle riait déjà.

\- T'en a foutu partout à côté, râla le Winchester et il se leva pour aller chercher un linge, le donner à Charlie qui épongea et il se décida à ajouter le sucre. 1 cuillère, 2, 3, 4 et plusieurs par la suite jusqu'au moment où Dean posa enfin le sucrier et se servit un verre de whisky puis en servit un à Charlie qui avait râlé d'être mise de côté quand il s'agissait de boissons d'homme. Ils trinquèrent en riant. Et Dean voulut ajouter les œufs dans le lait de poule à moitié préparé, sauf que, ça commençait à s'avérer compliqué de faire les choses proprement. Il abandonna après en avoir cassé un seul et s'assit. Charlie reprit sa cuillère et mélangea le liquide, puis elle éclata de rire et plongea ses doigts dans le breuvage pour retirer une coquille d'œuf qui n'avait rien à faire là-dedans.

\- J'y crois pas, t'es trop bête, et tu oses me dire que tu es le spécialiste du lait de poule à la Winchester, dit-elle à Dean qui grogna, lui fit poser sa cuillère et joyeusement, servit encore un verre du whisky à chacun.

\- T'sais Charlie, je me suis d'mandé pourquoi t'es pas restée à Oz ? C'était l'entende avec Dorothy, pourtant.

\- J'avoue. Mais tu vois… elle voulait pas les même choses que moi.

\- Dans l'genre ?

\- Dans le genre, le sexe entre nanas, c'était pas son truc. Peut-être à cause de la différence d'époque. Elle semblait… ne pas oser.

\- Oh.

\- Dean, tu t'es déjà envoyé en l'air avec quelqu'un qui venait pas de la même époque que toi ?

Dean avala sa dernière gorgée de Whisky. Il s'était fait pas mal de nanas… mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y avait de différence d'époque entre eux.

\- Une fois, j'ai couché avec un… une ange… mais elle savait pas qu'elle était un ange et elle avait pas sa grâce… alors, je crois pas que ça compte. Les anges, ça compte ou pas ?

\- Tout dépend de quel ange tu parles, dit Charlie, faisant un clin d'œil à Dean. Si elle était pas ange à ce moment-là, ça compte pas comme étant une nana d'une autre époque. Si c'est un ange qui est ange, ça change tout.

\- Un ange qui est ange ? s'étonna Dean, les yeux ronds.

\- Ouais, un ange qui est ange sur le moment. Genre… Castiel, il est ange.

\- J'ai jamais couché avec Castiel, se défendit Dean.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans quelle discussion on tombe, là ? grinça le Winchester, se levant en titubant pour fuir la conversation.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Charlie, se levant à son tour.

\- Y a plus de Whiky, dit-il en sortant de la cuisine, suivit par Charlie.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence -concentré sur leurs pas- à la bibliothèque et Dean sortit du rhum de l'armoire. Une bouteille pleine. Il la posa sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Il prit deux verres posés sur un guéridon à sa gauche et servit du rhum dedans.

\- Goûte le rhum. Comme y a plus de whiky, on va mettre du rhum dans le lait de poule.

Charlie acquiesça, goûta le breuvage et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Vous avez de sacrés nectars dans ce bunker.

\- Ouep.

\- T'as déjà couché avec un monstres ?

\- Euh… sans savoir que s'en était un, ouais. Une amazone… sauf que je lui ai fait une gamine qui voulait me tuer, depuis, je fais gaffe. Une connerie, pas deux.

\- Et pas d'autres monstres ? Vampires, loups-garous, dé-

\- Loup-garou, c'est plutôt le truc de Sam, ça. Les démons aussi d'ailleurs. Sam est toujours attiré par la mauvaise nana. Et toi, avec un monstre ?

\- Non, jamais. Mais j'ai embrassé une fée.

\- J'me souviens. Le jeu géant et la fée là… c'était une belle scène…

\- T'vois, on est ex-quéquo. Ex-quiéco… bon sang, j'ai trop bu, j'crois.

Dean ricana en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et servit encore un peu de rhum à Charlie et lui.

\- On en était où ? demanda Charlie après avoir bu une gorgée de rhum.

\- Aux fées.

\- T'as jamais embrassé une fée ? Y a un tit peu de magie là-dedans.

\- Dans les fées ?

\- Nan, dans les baisers des fées. Suis un peu. Gilda était… magnifique. c'est dommage qu'elle a dû s'en aller, j'avais très envie de coucher avec elle.

\- J'veux pas savoir.

\- Tu fais ton prude maintenant ? Je connais les pornos que tu regardes, je matte les mêmes.

Dean rougit et bu une gorgée de rhum, encore.

\- P'étre tu les connais pas tous.

\- Vas-y, surprends-moi, mon poulet ?

Dean regarda le fond de son verre et sourit.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-il en se levant. Il prit son verre, la bouteille de rhum et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Puis il versa une bonne quantité de rhum dans le lait à moitié préparé et s'assit sur une chaise. Charlie s'assit en face de lui et posa son verre sur la table.

\- On est entre nous, Dean, tu peux parler.

\- Finissons ce fichu lait et j'vais aller faire une sieste. T'd'vrais faire pareil.

\- La voix de la sagesse ? demanda Charlie, puis elle éclata de rire.

\- Han, t'es trop bête.

\- Allez sérieux, on parlait de quoi ? … Ah oui, films pornos que je connais pas. Tu devais me surprendre, mais je t'préviens, ç'va être dur, je connais tous les pornos lesbiens.

\- Je…

\- Haaan, tu parlais pas de pornos lesbiens, c'est ça ?

Dean rougit, se racla la gorge et termina son verre de rhum d'un coup sec avant de poser le verre un peu durement sur la table.

\- T'as versé dans le porno gays ?

\- No- non, se défendit Dean, trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Charlie cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Tu regardes du porno gay ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Chuuut ! P't'être bien.

\- Ooooh… tu commences à plonger dans le Destiel.

\- Dans quoi ? s'étonna Dean en s'étranglant presque.

\- Dans le Destiel, répéta Charlie avec le sourire.

\- Dans quoi ? demanda encore Dean, ne comprenant pas.

\- Dans le Destiel. D-E-S-T-I-E-L. Dean et Castiel. Toi et Castiel.

Dean se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Moi et… Non ! Non !

\- Que tu m'aie fait croire ça y a quatre ans quand on s'est rencontré, ça passait encore, mais là, maintenant… Dean… sors de ton Deani.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton Deani. Contraction de ton prénom et du mot déni.

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis dans aucun déni ou Deani ou peut importe quel mot à la con.

\- Le Deani, c'est la version hard du déni. Celle dans laquelle tu es dans presque toutes les situations dont tu veux pas… enfin, celles pour lesquelles tu veux pas te poser de questions. Tu vois ?

Dean roula des yeux. Il se leva. Mis trois œufs entiers dans le lait de poule, la moitié du pot de cannelle en poudre, remua le tout et sortit de la cuisine. Direction, son lit. Il entendrait moins de conneries là-bas.

Le Deani ? Le Destiel ? Pis quoi encore ? Fallait pas déconner.

* * *

 **Dean et le Deani :-) on en a parlé sur un forum de discussion Destiel, c'est pour ça que je le ressors ici.**

 **à plus tard pour la suite et le texte du jour :-)**

 **Les fautes dans certains mots sont tout à fait voulues, puisque nos amis ont bu d'alcool**

 **et à ce propos : l'album d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé. Faites toujours attention à ne pas en abuser !**


	14. Le Deani et le Destiel

**Bonsoir**

 **bon, comme annoncé tout à l'heure, voici la suite du texte posté ce matin, mais qui aurait dû être écrit et posté hier.. donc en fait, voici le texte 12 du calendrier de l'Avent,**

 **c'est un tit peu... bizarre... je crois que je suis partit trop loin dans mes histoires de Deani et de Destiel :-)**

* * *

Le Deani et le Destiel

\- Est-ce les œufs entiers sont un ingrédient du lait de poule ? demanda Castiel, regardant attentivement trois œufs flottant à la surface.

\- C'est Dean qui a pas pris la peine de les casser. Faut dire qu'on avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille, dit Charlie,un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

L'aîné de Winchester grogna dans son coin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis certain que c'est très bon même avec des œufs entiers, dit l'ange, tentant de rassurer Dean.

\- Oh Castiel, minauda Charlie, touchée par la dévotion de l'ange de trouver bien tout ce que Dean faisait, même si c'était de la merde notoire.

\- Fermez-la, grinça le chasseur et il se leva de sa chaise, pêcha les trois œufs dans le saladier avec une cuillère et les cassa proprement, puis il remua le tout, mis cela dans une casserole, attendit deux minutes en remuant. Il retira la casserole du feu, goûta avec la cuillère et faillit s'étouffer.

\- Je peux goûter ? demanda Castiel et Dean, sans y réfléchir, lui tendit la cuillère qu'il venait d'utiliser. L'ange ne s'en formalisa pas, plongea la cuillère dans le liquide et la porta à sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable.

\- Cas', c'est raté, ok ? On a fait les cons avec Charlie. Tout est foutu.

\- Oh. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a picolé, annonça Dean, comme si c'était tout à fait évident et Charlie se mit à rire.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi ?

\- Tradition de Winchester. Cherche pas à comprendre. On va jeter cette horreur et je vais en refaire.

\- Je vais t'aider, proposa Castiel et Charlie se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, agrippa le bras de Sam qui se marrait devant le seuil de la cuisine et ils disparurent à une vitesse qui aurait pu passer pour être surnaturelle, tant ce fut rapide.

* * *

Castiel vida le contenu de la casserole dans l'évier de la cuisine, la lava et la posa sur la table, attendant les instructions de Dean sur la marche à suivre. Dean, peu enclin à communiquer, griffonna sur un papier les ingrédients à mettre, le temps de cuisson et Castiel se débrouilla tout seul pendant que le chasseur resta assis dans son coin.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Peut-être que tu devrais goûter, dit Castiel une fois que le lait de poule fut terminé.

Dean acquiesça, se leva et se dirigea vers l'ange qui lui tendit une cuillère pleine de lait. Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche, la referma sur la cuillère et se figea. Il réalisa soudain que Castiel venait de goûter le lait avec la même cuillère. Les paroles de Charlie lui revinrent en tête. Le Destiel !

Il goûta le lait, annonça que c'était parfait et puis regarda Castiel sourire.

Le Deani ? Le Destiel ? … C'était peut-être pas tant des conneries que ça au final.

\- Hey Cas', tu crois que si j'ai des rapports charnels avec un ange, je pourrai dire que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un qui ne vient pas de la même époque que moi ?

Dean voulu se frapper d'avoir sortit ça de cette façon. L'alcool faisait visiblement encore effet dans son corps et venait de lui donner une bonne dose d'audace -ou de stupidité- pour poser une question aussi débile à l'ange.

\- Eh bien, c'est un bonne question. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que les anges sont d'une autre époque. Ils sont de toutes les époques, à vrai dire. Pourquoi te poses-tu une telle question ?

\- C'est la faute de Charlie. Elle a dit un truc sur le Deani et le Destiel et bref… C'est pas important.

Dean voulut laisser Castiel seul mais celui-ci demanda :

\- C'est quoi le Destiel et qu'est-ce que le déni à à voir avec ?

\- Pas le déni, le Deani.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un monstre à chasser ?

\- Non, dit Dean en ricanant un peu. Non, c'est… c'est la contraction de mon prénom et du déni. Charlie pense que je suis dans le déni à propos du Destiel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Selon Charlie, le Destiel, c'est la contraction de mon prénom et du-

\- Mien, coupa Castiel, fier de lui d'avoir compris. Est-ce que c'est un genre de blague d'humain ?

\- Non, elle était très sérieuse. Toi, moi, le Destiel.

\- Est-ce que je suis censé comprendre que le Destiel implique que tu veuilles coucher avec moi pour savoir si on est de la même époque ?

Dean s'étouffa franchement et se racla la gorge fortement.

\- Non. Non, c'est pas ça. Tu sais quoi, oublie tout ça.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en scrutant Dean.

\- Tu penses que, le Deani peut aussi s'appliquer à moi ?

Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quoi ? QUOI ? Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête sans savoir ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que.. Peut-être… Était-ce possible ?

\- Comment Charlie définit-elle le Deani ?

\- C'est… euh… un déni très profond pour les choses pour lesquelles je ne veux pas me poser de questions.

\- Peut-être que j'ai ça aussi alors à propos du Destiel.

\- Ah…

\- J'aime beaucoup cette contraction de nos prénoms, c'est assez drôle. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait les mettre ensemble de cette façon.

\- Ouais, grinça Dean en détournant le regard.

Castiel sourit.

\- Cela me plaît beaucoup.

\- Ouais, répéta Dean, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

\- Dean, si le Deani est plus profond que le déni, et que toi et moi, on est dans le premier, il faudrait que l'on passe par le deuxième pour être d'accord de se poser des questions ?

\- Sérieux… j'en sais rien. C'est juste un truc inventé par Charlie. Faut pas se prendre la tête pour ça. C'était une connerie de nana bourrée. On discutait de sexe et de monstres et tout ça. Bref.

\- Oh, tu penses que le Deani ne peut pas mener au déni puis au Destiel ? demanda Castiel, baissant les yeux, semblant déçu.

Le chasseur prit le temps d'analyser la phrase de Castiel, puis il soupira. Il avança vers l'ange, lui posa une main sur la joue, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la barbe douce et noire. Il se pencha, posa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Castiel et dit :

\- Peut-être bien que mon Deani vient de passer au degrés de simple déni.

Le visage de Castiel se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, puis recula, heureux.

* * *

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et Dean et Castiel tournèrent la tête vers lui et Charlie, agrippée à son bras qui riait.

\- Le Destiel est réel ! cria-t-elle, remplie de joie.

\- Oh, pour le moment, on est juste dans le déni. Ne précipitons pas les choses ! dit Dean et il fit un clin d'oeil à Castiel qui le lui rendit avec le sourire.

\- Bon, alors, le lait de poule, il est buvable cette fois ? demanda Sam, pour changer de sujet.

Castiel acquiesça et se retourna pour prendre quatre verres propres sur le bord de l'évier.


	15. Petit cours de luge pour ange débutant

**Bonjour**

 **13 ème jour du calendrier (avec 1 jour de retard, mais chuuuut, z'avez rien vu)**

 **un petit moment Team Free Will à la neige :-)**

* * *

Petit cours de luge pour ange débutant

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de drôle à s'asseoir sur cette planche de bois et à glisser en bas de cette colline ?

\- Cas' enfin, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre. Arrête de te poser des questions. C'est juste sympa, c'est tout.

\- Laisse tomber Sammy, il a juste peur, c'est tout.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas peur. Sam, Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de faire cela. Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter concrètement dans ma vie d'ange ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que t'auras fait un truc drôle que font les humains quand il y a de la neige.

\- Dean ne le fait pas, lui ?

\- Dean ne fait jamais de trucs drôles, c'est pas nouveau.

\- Si Dean le fait, je veux bien essayer.

\- Non. Je le ferai pas, j'ai passé l'âge.

\- Peut-être que tu as peur aussi.

\- Ah tu vois, j'avais raison, il a la trouille l'ange du Seigneur, soldat du Paradis.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait cela.

\- C'est juste une colline, Castiel. Tu ne risques rien. Je passe en premier et tu me regardes faire. Ensuite, tu t'assieds sur la planche et tu fais comme moi.

Castiel regarda la pente, puis la luge, puis Sam et il soupira en hochant la tête. Fallait bien essayer pour savoir ce que ça faisait. Sam sourit, s'assit sur sa luge, rentra les pieds sur la planche et s'élança en bas de la colline avec le sourire. Castiel le regarda glisser et arriver en bas sans aucun problème. Rassuré, il se décida enfin à s'asseoir sur la planche de bois.

\- Tout compte fait, cela à l'air très drôle, dit-il à Dean qui roula les yeux.

\- T'attends quoi pour y aller, là ?

Castiel regarda la pente et déglutit. Peut-être que Dean avait raison, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Dean… je crois que j'ai peur.

\- Tu mènes des batailles au Paradis, tu terrasses des démons, tu tues des anges… Mais.. t'as peur de descendre une pente en luge ?

Castiel ancra son regard bleu dans le vert de Dean et le chasseur roula les yeux encore.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi pour la première fois.

Dean secoua la tête, puis il grogna et finit par s'asseoir derrière Castiel, et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Une fois, une seule et unique fois et c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Oh et, interdiction de t'envoler.

\- C'est promis, je ne bougerai pas.

Castiel s'assit en tailleur, mettant ses pieds dans la luge et Dean avança avec les siens jusqu'à ce que la planche en bois se retrouve dans le commencement de la pente, puis il leva les pieds, les posa sur les genoux de Castiel et la luge commença à descendre, prenant de la vitesse. L'ange ferma les yeux et lâcha la corde, ce qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer Dean et lui, dans le décor et dans la neige froide. Les mains de Dean toujours sur les hanches de l'ange.

\- Aie, grogna Dean.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne suis pas très doué pour descendre des pentes sur une planche de bois.

Dean lâcha l'ange, s'assit dans la neige et soudain, il éclata de rire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? s'étonna Castiel.

\- Non… c'est juste… on dirait un père noël… t'as de la neige partout.

Castiel se secoua et le chasseur lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour retirer le reste de neige poudreuse coincé dedans.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va descendre aller rechercher la luge et on refait un essaie. Finalement, Sam a raison, c'est drôle et je crois bien que j'ai encore l'âge de faire ça. Et toi aussi !

* * *

 **Petite précision concernant la luge que j'appelle plusieurs fois ''planche de bois''**

 **Dans ma tête c'est une luge canadienne en bois. si vous ne voyez pas à quoi ça ressemble, google est votre ami :-D**


	16. Un Noël sans toi

**14 déc (avec du retard)**

 **un texte sur la série Shameless (US) et Ian Gallagher.**

* * *

Un noël sans toi

Ian remonta sa capuche sur sa tête. Il neigeait à gros flocons et il faisait un froid glacial dans les rues de Chicago. Il frissonna en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le jeune homme marchait rapidement pour rentrer chez lui. Dans quelques heures, ce serait la soirée de Noël et toute la famille serait réunie.

Presque tous les membres de la famille Gallagher seraient présents… il ne manquerait que Monica et Frank, Les parents, mais il valait de toute façon mieux qu'ils ne soient pas avec eux. Ça se passait toujours mieux quand ils n'étaient pas là avec tous leurs problèmes et toutes les merdes qui gravitaient toujours autour d'eux.

* * *

Ian leva soudain la tête quand il arriva dans la rue où il habitait et il s'arrêta devant une maison.

Pas la sienne, non, elle était un peu plus loin. Non, il s'était arrêté devant la maison des Milkovich. Il regarda la bâtisse abandonnée et plongée dans le noir et soupira. Mickey n'était pas là. Mickey n'était plus là. Il était partit loin de Chicago. Loin des USA.

L'an passé, il était en prison et Ian était allé le voir le lendemain de Noël, juste pour le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais cette année... il ne pourrait pas le faire et il devrait vivre avec. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait cassé avec Mickey, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer encore et sûrement pour la vie.

Ian leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Où que tu sois, enfoiré, joyeux Noël.

Il baissa le yeux sur le bitume et se hâta pour rentrer chez lui se mettre au chaud, et si, la maison était vide encore une petite heure, ça l'arrangerait un peu, histoire de pouvoir être seul juste pour pleurer un moment son amour perdu parce que Mickey ne serait plus jamais là.


	17. C'est pas Noël tous les jours

**15 décembre**

 **je reviens dans le fandom SPN avec un pairing que je n'ai jamais tenté et qui me fait beaucoup rire dans la série**

 **c'est bien entendu pas un pairing officiel.. que quoi. y a quand même une scène sympa entre eux.. ou du moins, une photo sympa :-)**

 **bref.. bonne lecture**

* * *

 **C'est pas Noël tous les jours**

Un noël auprès de Sam et Dean, c'est tout ce que Bobby désirait, mais ses ''fils'' étaient à l'autre bout du pays sur une chasse difficile, et lui, était coincé à Sioux Falls, soignant et soutenant un ami chasseur se trouvant entre la vie et la mort.

\- Saloperie de Noël, grogna le vieux chasseur, assis à son bureau, se servant un verre de whisky pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

\- J'approuve. Noël c'est de la merde, résonna une voix qui fit sursauter Bobby.

Il sortit un pistolet de son tiroir de bureau et visa l'homme, debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Crowley, grinça le chasseur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

\- Je cherchais quelqu'un à emmerder. J'ai pas trouvé les Winchester, j'ai débarquer ici. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande joie ?

\- Ah ouais, tu crois ? T'es fin observateur, toi !

\- Je suis un démon très attentif, c'est pour ça.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et fais vite, avant que je décide de t'expédier en Enfer, encore.

\- T'as du whisky ?

\- Non.

\- Il me semble que c'est une bouteille de whisky que je vois juste devant ton nez. Mon préféré en plus.

\- Il est pas pour toi.

Bobby menaça Crowley avec son arme et le démon avança vers lui.

\- Bon, j'ai un deal à te proposer. Tu me-

\- Vas te faire foutre, Crowley. Je passe pas de deal avec une saloperie de démon.

\- Oh, c'est bien dommage. Je comptais te proposer de guérir ton ami qui agonise dans ton lit à l'étage qu'il puisse repartir chez lui et que toi, tu puisses aller retrouver Dean et Sam ce soir. Il suffira juste que je sache où ils se trouvent.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas mon âme.

\- Je ne veux pas ton âme. Je veux cette bouteille de whisky.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Bobby, ne comprenant pas.

\- Je veux cette bouteille et en échange, je soigne ton pote chasseur, je le renvoie chez lui et je te dépose vers tes fils adoptifs pour fêter Noël.

Bobby fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Il était sérieux ?

\- Je marche pas, ça sent le deal de merde ton idée. C'est quoi le truc que tu me dis pas ?

Crowley s'approcha encore de Bobby et posa une fesse sur le bureau du chasseur.

\- Tu sais Bobby, de temps en temps, il m'arrive de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans presque rien demander en retour. C'est rare bien sûr, mais ça arrive. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, bon, tant pis.

\- Juste le whisky ?, C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Pas d'âme ? Pas de baiser ?

\- Oh, le baiser, ça peut se discuter, peut-être.

\- Rêve pas ! grinça le vieux chasseur.

\- Bon tant pis, je me contenterai du whisky. Alors, deal ?

Bobby termina son verre et réfléchit. Pactiser avec un démon, c'était une connerie, il le savait… mais peut-être que cette fois-ci… Crowley voulait vraiment être juste ''gentil'' ? Était-ce vraiment possible ? Le vieux chasseur se leva, prit sa bouteille dans ses mains et la tint contre lui.

\- Si tu fais ce que tu as promis, je te donne la bouteille, mais ça n'a pas intérêt à être une arnaque parce que si c'est le cas, je te tue pour de bon.

\- J'adore les menaces, minauda Crowley en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Bobby roula des yeux et Crowley se leva. Il claqua dans ses doigts et annonça :

\- Ton pote chasseur est rentré chez lui et il va bien. Il va pouvoir fêter Noël avec sa femme et ses deux filles.

Bobby passa à côté de Crowley et se précipita à l'étage. Il constata que son lit était vide, propre et parfaitement fait. Il redescendit à toute vitesse et sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de son pote et put constater que celui-ci allait bien, qu'il était avec sa famille et qu'il remerciait le ciel pour ce miracle.

\- Ok, t'as tenu ta première promesse, maintenant, la deuxième.

\- Appelle Dean et Sam, demande-leur où ils se trouvent et je t'y emmène.

Bobby hésita. Ça se pouvait que ce soit une ruse du démon pour savoir où se trouvaient Sam et Dean… mais en même temps… Bobby avait envie de lui faire confiance, pour une fois. Il appela les Winchester et Dean lui donna le nom de l'endroit exact où lui et son frère se trouvaient. Dans un motel, en train d'attendre une livraison de pizzas pour le repas du soir. Le vieux chasseur raccrocha et annonça à Crowley un nom de village.

Le démon s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et claqua des doigts.

* * *

Bobby ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait là où il avait demandé à Crowley de le déposer. Dans un village voisin de la ville où se trouvaient Sam et Dean.

\- Voilà, annonça Crowley, tendant la main vers la bouteille de Bobby.

Le chasseur hésita et finalement il dit :

\- C'est de l'alcool coupé à l'eau bénite.

\- Je sais, répondit Crowley. C'est pour ça que je la veux. J'ai un invité désagréable qui s'est invité dans mon palais, je compte le faire fuir avec ton alcool.

\- Ah…

Bobby tendit la bouteille au démon qui le remercia.

\- Au fait, Crowley…, commença le chasseur avant que le démon n'ait claqué des doigts.

Le roi de l'Enfer attendit, mais Bobby sembla hésiter.

\- C'est bon, pas besoin de me remercier. C'est pas Noël tous les jours, tu sais.

Bobby esquissa un sourire et approcha du démon. Il agrippa la nuque du Roi de l'Enfer d'une main ferma, l'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Crowley, d'abord un peu étonné, finit par esquisser un sourire et claquer des doigts. Il disparu aussitôt. Le chasseur héla un taxi qui passait par là et donna l'adresse du lieu où se trouvait Sam et Dean, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **eh ouais, j'ai eu envie de tenter du Crowby (je sais même pas le vrai nom de ce ship)**


	18. Le Noël de rêve de Sam Winchester

**rebonjour.**

 **os du 16 décembre pour le calendrier du groupe défis pairing fanfictions.**

 **Warning : relation sexuelle H/F**

 **Fandom SPN**

 **Pairing : Sam et Toni Bevell**

 **Un tout mini spoil du début de la S12 tou fin**

* * *

 **Le Noël de rêve de Sam Winchester**

Sam entra dans le salon de la maison cosy dans laquelle il vivait avec sa femme et leur fille dans un quartier tranquille de Lawrence. Il regarda le sapin, la cheminée et sourit. Puis, il chercha des yeux sa femme.

Un petit bruit sur sa droite le fit se tourner et son sourire s'agrandit. Il regarda le visage de son épouse, ses beaux yeux, son sourire magnifique.

\- Est-ce qu'Eva dort ? demanda la femme blonde sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je viens d'aller vérifier, elle dort. On va pouvoir installer les cadeaux.

\- Super, mais d'abord, prenons un peu de temps pour nous. J'ai un cadeau de noël spécial pour toi.

Sam fronça un peu les sourcils et attendit de voir ce que sa femme avait pour lui.

Le belle blonde, dont Sam ne voyait que la tête pour le moment, sortit de derrière le cadre de porte et se planta dans l'ouverture menant à la cuisine. Sam ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, tant sa femme était sublime. Elle portait une jolie petite robe rouge de mère noël légèrement transparente et décorée de fausse fourrure blanche. De longues cuissardes noires en cuir et un petit boléro blanc dont elle défit le lien pour le laisser tomber à terre découvrant ainsi ses épaules rondes et un décolleté vertigineux qui fit baver le Winchester qui ne pouvait la quitter des yeux.

\- On dirait que bien que ça te plaît.

\- Ah… ouais… pour sûr… c'est très… waouh !

Sam se secoua et approcha de sa femme. Il l'embrasse amoureusement et passa ses mains sous ses fesses rondes pour la soulever et la porter dans ses bras. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et gémit en respirant l'odeur de son amour à pleins poumons.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, dit-il à son oreille et la blonde frémit doucement.

Sam posa sa femme à terre, le temps de retirer son pull et il la reprit contre lui, la porta et l'assit sur le meuble en marbre de la cuisine. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes et l'autre au bas de son dos et grogna doucement quand il sentit que la belle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

\- Oh bordel.

Sam se laissa tomber à genoux devant le meuble en marbre et ses yeux se trouvèrent juste en face du sexe de sa femme. Il approcha sa langue de la fente humide et la lécha doucement, donnant des petits coups de langue sur le clitoris rougit par l'excitation. Sa femme se cambra en arrière en gémissant.

\- Saaam, gémit-elle en passant ses mains fines dans les cheveux mi-longs de son mari.

Le Winchester remonta pour embrasser sa chérie et elle en profita pour lui défaire d'un coup sec sa ceinture et décrocher le bouton de son jean noir. Elle descendit doucement la braguette, s'amusant à frôler la bosse présente dans l'habit et le jean tomba à terre de lui-même.

\- T'as vu dans quel état tu me mets ? susurra Sam, approchant son bassin du sexe de sa femme.

\- Mmmh, je le sens en tout cas, à défaut de le voir, répondit-elle en déposant des baisers papillons sur le torse de son mari. Elle attrapa un téton entre ses dents et Sam poussa un petit grondement de surprise, mais il la laissa jouer avec ce petit bout de chair sensible. Il glissa une main sur un des seins ronds de sa femme et les doigts de son autre mains sous la robe et les fit pénétrer dans l'antre humide de sa femme.

\- Tu me veux en toi, hein ?

\- Oui…. Oui, je te veux tout de suite !

\- Madame est pressée ?

\- Non, madame a toute la nuit, mais madame te veut.

Sam se débarrassa de son boxer en le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes et il siffla entre ses dents en rejetant la tête en arrière quand une main douce s'enroula autour de son sexe tendu.

\- Mmmh, gémit-il et il commença à onduler du bassin pour que son sexe fasse un vient-et-vient dans la main de sa femme.

\- Tu es impatient, on dirait, minauda madame Winchester, sa bouche contre l'oreille de Sam.

\- J'en peux plus. Je veux te prendre maintenant. Je veux te faire l'amour. Je veux te renverser sur ce meuble en marbre, me glisser en toi et te faire crier de plaisir.

\- Joli programme. Il me plaît bien.

Sam sortit ses doigts mouillés du sexe de sa femme et les lécha avant d'embrasser sa belle fougueusement tout en la renversant doucement sur le meuble, le dos contre le marbre noir. La belle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et Sam introduisit son membres viril dans la douceur de velours du sexe de son épouse.

\- Putain, c'est trop bon, murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Bouge, s'il te plaît, maintenant, implora la femme en bougeant son bassin pour sentir plus son amour en elle.

Sam attrapa les hanches de sa femme entre ses mains et commença un va-et- vient doux en elle. Il haleta rapidement et ferma les yeux. C'était merveilleux.

\- C'est merveilleux, grogna-t-il et il se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa femme tout en continuant ses coups de reins en elle. Il se sentit glisser toujours plus loin dans le plaisir et se réjouit quand sa femme commença à ne plus pouvoir parler correctement, hachant ses mots de plus en plus fréquemment.

\- Ooooh, S-Sam… oh, o-oui-oui. En—core.

Sam n'hésita pas à donner des coups de reins plus forts, plus courts aussi. Il entrait et sortait sans laisser de temps entre les deux actions. Il sentit les dents de sa femme se promener sur son épaule et sut qu'elle était proche du plaisir suprême et proche de le mordre aussi, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Oh SAM ! cria-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras.

Elle mordit son amour en se cambrant fortement et Sam la prit plus profondément. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir jouir et cette vue de sa femme, belle, les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, ses seins tressautant dans la robe de mère-noël, ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche ouverte, son souffle anarchique, ses mains cramponnées à ses bras à lui, son corps se cambrant, le fit ressentir une chaleur extrême dans son bas ventre et il grogna fortement quand il sentit le plaisir le submerger complètement.

Il poussa un grondement sourd, les jambes tremblants légèrement, quand il sentit son sperme chaud être expulser de sa queue et remplir l'antre humide et chaud de sa femme.

Sam se laissa tomber sur elle et ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam Winchester sursauta dans son lit et en sortit d'un bond rapide. Il regarda, horrifié, la tache sur le matelas puis baissa les yeux pour voir son boxer, souillé de sperme.

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, mais visiblement, t'as passé une meilleure nuit de noël que moi, dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna aussi sec et manqua s'étouffer quand il vit Dean, assis sur le lit à côté du sien qui le regardait, presque envieux. Le chasseur piqua un fard, grogna et se réfugia dans la salle d'eau.

\- Oh bordel de merde, souffla-t-il en appuyant son dos contre le bois de la porte.

C'était quoi ce rêve trop chaud pour son bien être ? C'était qui sa femme déjà dans le rêve ?

Sam prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir puis il se passa une main rageuse sur le visage quand il se souvint exactement des traits magnifiques de la femme de son rêve. Ça y est, il savait qui elle était. Tony Bevell, femme de Lettres britannique qu'il avait rencontré dans de mauvaises conditions quelques mois plus tôt.

Oh Bordel !

Le chasseur se précipita sous la douche.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Toni Bevell se présenta dans le motel quelques heures plus tard pour échanger des informations avec Dean Winchester et, elle et ce dernier, s'étonnèrent quand ils virent Sam fuir le motel à toute vitesse, se prenant la porte en pleine tête avant de réussir à l'ouvrir enfin et prendre ses jambes à cou comme si Toni risquait de le manger.

\- Je sais bien que je l'ai torturé il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas l'avoir traumatisé à ce point, fit remarquer Toni.

\- Il pète un câble des fois. C'est Sam, cherchez pas à comprendre. Bon, je vous donne les documents pour les démons des croisements et vous vous démerdez avec ça. J'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui ! Apparemment, il va falloir que je me lance dans une partie de cache-cache géante avec mon frère.

Toni prit les documents et s'en alla rapidement. C'était tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici.

Dean referma la porte et hésita entre, se prendre un peu de bon temps tout seul devant la télé ou aller à la recherche de Sam. Le chasseur sourit, ferma la porte du motel à clé et s'installa sur son lit en allumant la petite télé présente dans la chambre. Fallait savoir profiter des moments de solitude trop rares dans une vie de chasseur.

* * *

 **Je suis pas très fortiche en lemon M/F et ça fait un bail que j'avais plus écrit de lemon du tout.**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même**


	19. Bonus 17 déc Décos de Noël

**Bonus calendrier de l'Avent écrit pour le Scott's Pack sur le thème des décos de Noël**

 **J'ai choisit de faire apparaître un personnage d'une de mes fanfictions (Tellement différent)**

 **Il s'agit du Petit Tylan que certains de mes lecteurs de fic Sterek connaissent.**

 **publié aussis dans le calendrier du Scott's Pack**

* * *

Tylan ouvrit les yeux et sauta de son lit d'un bond précis et rapide. Le berceau n'avait aucune utilité pour retenir un enfant-loup-garou. c'était bien connu.

L'enfant se précipita dans le salon et vit un carton posé près de la cheminée. Son parrain, Scott, avait donc fait ce qu'il avait promis, à savoir, sortir le carton du grenier. Tylan le renversa et des boules colorées se mirent à rouler dans le salon. Des guirlandes enroulées les unes dans les autres s'échappèrent de la boîte et le petit loup sourit. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues, ses yeux luirent d'un bel éclat bleu et deux petits crocs pointus apparurent dans sa bouche. Il prit son élan et sauta dans le tas de guirlandes.

* * *

Kira se leva en sursaut quand elle entendit des cris et des grognements dans la maison. Elle se précipita au salon et s'arrêta nette sur le seuil, puis éclata de rire. Le filleul de son mari Scott, était saucissonné par des guirlandes lumineuses et des cheveux d'ange et il grognait en tentant de donner des coups de griffes à ses liens. La kitsune s'agenouilla devant le petit loup et l'aida à se défaire des guirlandes qui l'entravaient.

\- Ben Tylan, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Les décorations, fallait les mettre sur le sapin, pas autour de toi.

\- Mais, c'était joli.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu verras, ce sera tout autant joli sur le sapin, tu m'aides ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec le sourire et ramassa les boules de noël pendant que Kira tentait de démêler les guirlandes.

* * *

oo00oo

Quand Scott rentra du travail le soir, il s'émeut de voir le sapin décoré. Les guirlandes faisaient le tour de l'arbre, mais les boules, elles,… étaient presque toutes placées sur les branches du bas et toutes du même côté.

\- Je parie que c'est Tylan qui a accroché les boules, sourit Scott et Kira confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est original. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais eu un aussi joli sapin dans notre salon.

\- Je trouve que tu as raison, confirma Kira en regardant l'arbre de Noël.

\- Et sinon, il est où le petit ?

\- Endormi dans le carton des décorations.

Scott secoua la tête en riant. Cet enfant tenait beaucoup de choses de Stiles, l'un de ses pères, à n'en pas douter une seule seconde.


	20. Les étoiles à la cannelle

**17 ème jour (en retard, encore)**

 **Une petit histoire de pâtisserie**

 **Fandom SPN**

 **Pairing : Destiel**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Les étoiles à la cannelle**

Dean frappa à la porte de la chambre de Castiel qui lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

\- Hello Dean, dit l'ange avec le sourire.

\- Hey Cas', tu… tu fais quoi là tout de suite ? demanda le chasseur en se frottant la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Rien. Je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment. Aurais-tu besoin de moi pour une chasse ?

\- Pas pour une chasse, mais euh… viens.

Dean se détourna et longea le couloir. Castiel hésita d'abord, puis finit par le suivre. Le chasseur entra dans la cuisine et Castiel pénétra dans la même pièce juste après lui.

\- Il y a un problème ? Où est Sam ? demanda l'ange, regardant autour de lui.

\- Sam est allé s'occuper de quelque chose de son côté.

Dean prit un livre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, l'ouvrit à une page et le posa sur la table devant les yeux de Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier, plissant les yeux.

Il se pencha sur le livre et regarda l'illustration et le texte figurant sur la double page ouverte.

\- Dean, pourquoi me montres-tu une recettes de biscuits en forme d'étoiles ?

L'ange leva la tête, croisa le regard fuyant de Dean et comprit soudain. Le chasseur avait envie de faire des biscuits.

\- Veux-tu que l'on fasse des biscuits en forme d'étoiles ensemble ?

Dean hocha la tête lentement en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Dean, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé tout de suite ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça ridicule.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et Dean soupira. Il se détourna et prit un par un les ingrédients qu'il avait déjà préparé sur le plan de travail pour les poser sur la table devant l'ange qui se saisit d'un œuf et le cassa dans sa main, laissant couler le blanc et le jaune dans un saladier.

\- Cas', s'alarma Dean, il faut pas faire ça de cette façon.

\- C'est écrit là, cassez trois œufs dans un bol.

\- Mais y a une technique pour ça. Déjà, faut pas mettre la coquille, tu sais.

\- Oh.

Dean jeta le premier œuf et montra à Castiel comment il fallait vraiment s'y prendre.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam rentra en fin d'après-midi au bunker et chercha son frère. Il ne le trouva pas dans l'entrée, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la cuisine, par contre, il s'étonna quela pièce soit dans un sale état. La table était recouverte de farine et le sol d'une poudre brune que Sam identifia comme étant de la cannelle. Il fronça les sourcils et partit en direction des chambres.

\- Dean ? Castiel ? cria-t-il dans le couloir et il vit son frère passer la tête par l'embrasure de la chambre de Castiel.

\- Hé, Sammy.

\- Ah t'es là. Tout va bien ? La cuisine est dans un bord-

\- Je sais. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, mais euh dis…, est-ce qu'on a par hasard un livre qui nous apprendrai quelque chose sur comment soigner un ange ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Sam, ne comprenant pas. Y a un problème avec Castiel ?

\- Ouais, un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Et la cuisine, c'est quoi ce bordel que vous y avez mis ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Non.

Sam approcha de son frère et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus exactement ?

Dean fit signe à Sam d'entrer dans la chambre et celui-ci y pénétra, un peu inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir, mais il ne vit rien d'alarmant. Castiel était assis sur son lit, un paquet de mouchoirs devant lui. Sam sursauta quand Castiel éternua soudain et il arrondit les yeux quand il vit une sorte de lumière bleue dans le mouchoir que l'ange éloigna de son nez.

\- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce délire ?

\- On espérait que tu puisses nous l'expliquer.

\- J'suis pas médecin des anges, hein. Qu'est-ce ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam tourna son regard vers Dean, rougissant, et revint sur Castiel ensuite qui venait d'éternuer à nouveau.

\- En fait… Castiel voulait faire des biscuits de Noël et euh… on s'est dit que des étoiles à la cannelle, se serait dans le thème tu vois… sauf que… Cas' s'est mis à éternuer dès que j'ai versé de la cannelle dans le plat où la pâte était prête et euh… ça s'arrête plus.

Castiel éternua à nouveau et Sam reporta son regard sur son frère.

\- C'est Castiel qui voulait faire de la pâtisserie pour Noël ? s'étonna-t-il.

Dean grogna.

\- C'est pas le sujet du problème. T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit ou pas ?

Sam hocha la tête, souriant légèrement. Il venait de comprendre. C'était Dean qui avait voulu faire de la pâtisserie et il avait recruté l'ange pour l'aider. Ça lu aurait été trop insupportable de ne pas avoir d'excuse à servir à Sam pour expliquer le fait qu'il y ait soudain des biscuits faits maison dans le bunker.

\- Ben, je dois dire que je suis un peu largué là. Cas', est-ce que tu te sens bien à part le fait que tu éternues ?

L'ange hocha la tête et éternua à nouveau.

\- Et pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que… les mouchoirs sont bleus ?

\- Je crois que c'est de la grâce angélique, et Castiel éternua encore.

\- Je.. je vais aller faire des recherches, annonça Sam et il partit rapidement.

Dean s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'ange qui se mouchait.

\- Hey Cas', je… je suis désolé pour tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean. Il se peut que je ne supporte pas la cannelle et que je ne le savais pas. Dis-moi, pourquoi n'avoir pas dit la vérité à Sam ?

Dean rougit furieusement et baissa le regard.

\- C'est un peu tôt, tu sais je….

Castiel éternua, se moucha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

\- Pas besoin de le lui dire maintenant si tu juges que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Et Castiel éternua encore.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam tourna les pages d'un livre parlant des anges et son visage s'illumina quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il était écrit noir sur blanc que certains anges pouvaient être allergiques à certaines épices, notamment, à la cannelle. Il soupira de bonheur quand il vit qu'il y avait un remède tout simple à ce problème. Il suffisait de donner à l'ange de l'eau à boire. Tout simplement. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Castiel avec un verre d'eau que celui-ci bu d'une traite. Tout rentra dans l'ordre en quelques secondes.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean terminait de nettoyer la cuisine quand Sam arriva dans la pièce avec un livre dans les mains.

\- Hey Dean, pourquoi tu avais ouvert le livre de recettes à la page des étoiles au chocolat, que vous avez fait des étoiles au chocolat et que soudain, vous avez eu besoin de cannelle ?

Dean se raidit, un frisson de terreur remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il rougit, se racla la gorge bruyamment, termina de nettoyer la table et s'enfuit sans répondre. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que son frère lui cachait -encore- exactement ? Il haussa les épaules. Il finirait par le savoir un jour. Il se saisit d'une étoile au chocolat et croqua dedans à pleines dents.

* * *

oo00oo

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Castiel sortit les biscuits du four et posa la plâque sur le plan de travail. Il se retourna et vit le regard de Dean fixé sur lui.

\- Dean ? interpella l'ange et le chasseur approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Cas', tu me plaît, dit le chasseur d'une traite, puis il arrondis les yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de sortir.

Il tenta de fuir mais l'ange le retint par le poignet. Il le tira vers lui et plongea son regard bleu dans le vert du chasseur, puis il l'embrassa, sans prévenir. Dean laissa échapper un petit bruit d'étonnement, puis il ferma les yeux. Bordel, il avait les lèvres de Castiel sur le siennes ! Il posa sa main dans la nuque de l'ange et le rapprocha de lui en ouvrant la bouche, puis il fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Castiel qui comprit le message et ouvrit la sienne, permettant à la langue de Dean de rencontrer sa jumelle.

* * *

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que tout s'arrêta brusquement. Dean plaqua Castiel contre la table de la cuisine pour l'embrasser plus profondément, mais le mouvement brusque fit tomber le sachet de farine ouvert qui fit tomber par terre le pot de cannelle que Dean avait posé sur la table dans l'idée de peut-être s'en servir pour une deuxième tournée de biscuits de Noël. La poudre brune se répandit partout autour d'eux et Castiel se mis aussitôt à éternuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Mais ça, ce n'est pas un bout d'histoire que Dean était prêt à raconter à son frère. C'était trop tôt !


	21. Le festin des morts

**mini texte avec Tate Langdon et Stiles Stilinski**

 **Crossover American Horror Story S1 et Teen wolf.**

 **J'avais pas d'idée pour le texte du 18 décembre, c'est mon mari qui m'a soufflé l'idée du festin, mon esprit dérangé à fait le reste :-)**

* * *

 **Le festin des morts**

Tate regarda les habitants de la maison se mettre à table. C'était terriblement rare qu'ils se réunissent tous ensemble dans une même pièce, mais cela se produisait une fois par an, le soir de Noël. Tate ne comprenait pas vraiment cette tradition hypocrite. Personne ne se supportait, alors pourquoi passer du temps ensemble ?

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules et se retourna pour faire face à Stiles, nouvel habitant de la maison depuis un mois. Le jeune homme avait voulu se faire des frayeurs en venant dormir une nuit dans la Murder House, il l'avait payé de sa vie. Mais c'était pas Tate, le responsable pour une fois, non, les jumeaux s'étaient occupés de lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller vers eux ? demanda le jeune brun.

\- Ces espèces d'hypocrites ? Non. Ils me feront des sourires ce soir, mais tout le reste de l'année, ils rêvent de pouvoir m'envoyer brûler en enfer.

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Tu sais, on peut aussi rejoindre la cave et se faire un petit festin de Noël entre nous.

\- Les morts ne mangent pas, Stiles.

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt les autres habitants morts de la maison.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font pendant toute la soirée ?

\- Tu sais. Ça fait vingt ans que je me pose la question. C'est juste un tradition de faire le festin des morts, même si y a rien à manger, qu'il n'y a pas de cadeaux et que personne ne s'adresse la parole.

\- Joyeux, tout ça, grinça le brun. Bon, du coup, on fait quoi toi et moi ?

\- J'ai bien une idée pour meubler un peu l'éternité, susurra Tate à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Les morts peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles et avoir encore du plaisir ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis, râla le jeune fantôme en frappant l'épaule de Tate.

Le jeune blond sourit et il disparu en même temps que Stiles. Laissant les autres à leur festin inutile annuel.


	22. MeToo

**Bonjour**

 **texte du 19 décembre.**

 **Alors, je préviens, c'est pas drôle, ni mignon.**

 **Bon, le titre devrait faire comprendre de quoi ça va parler. Vu que facebook et twitter sont encore en plein dans ces affaires de MeToo.**

 **L'idée m'est passé par la tête et j'ai hésité à savoir si j'en faisais juste un texte calendrier ou un os plus long.**

 **J'ai choisit le texte pour le calendrier pour ne pas trop en écrire sur le sujet.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **#MeToo**

Castiel plissa les yeux en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Dean. Il traînait sur la page facebook du chasseur et s'était étonné de voir le nom de Claire Novak dans la liste d'amis du chasseur. Il avait cliqué sur le nom de la jeune fille et y avait vu le poste le plus récent de cette dernière. Un drôle de symbole suivi d'un MeToo. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Castiel ferma l'ordinateur et se leva de sa chaise. Il prit l'appareil avec lui et partit retrouver Dean qui écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, yeux fermés et le casque de musique sur les oreilles. Castiel s'assit sur le bord du lit et le chasseur sursauta quand le matelas se creusa à côté de lui.

\- Dean, il faut que je te pose une question.

\- Et tu pouvais pas t'annoncer avant d'entrer dans ma chambre ? grinça un peu le chasseur.

\- C'est important. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, MeToo avec un drôle de symbole devant le mot ? Serait-ce une incantation quelconque ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Castiel ouvrit l'ordinateur du chasseur et le lui posa sur les cuisses. Dean plissa les yeux en regardant l'écran. Il comprit de quoi parlait Castiel quand il vit le hastag et le MeToo écrit juste derrière.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles. Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ? C'est euh…

Mais Dean se tut, ferma l'écran de l'ordi et réfléchit. Comment pouvait-il présenter cela à un ange ?

\- Disons que… certains hommes sur terre sont euh… pire que des démons, tu vois.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ben… tu sais, les démons pénètrent dans le corps des humains sans demander la permission et… certains hommes… pénètrent d'autres hommes ou des femmes sans leur demander leur consentement. Alors… si Claire a mis cela, c'est que…

Le chasseur baissa les yeux, espérant ne pas devoir en dire plus, priant pour que l'ange comprenne de lui même.

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Dean ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Que Claire… tu vois… elle a sûrement connu des hommes… dégueulasses.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Tu veux dire que… qu'elle s'est fait violer ?

\- Ouais, ça, ou alors agressée. En tous les cas, elle a sûrement connue un ou plusieurs gros porcs.

Castiel se leva d'un bond.

\- Je devrais faire quelque chose. Comment je peux savoir qui lui a fait du mal ?

Dean se leva lentement et fit le tour du lit pour s'approcher de Castiel et poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Malheureusement, c'est du passé. C'est son passé. Si sa famille n'avait pas volée en éclats, peut-être que…

\- Tu veux dire que, je suis responsable de la situation ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Non je ne voulais pas insinuer ça. Tu… tu pouvais pas savoir à l'époque, mais euh… Maintenant, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est veiller sur elle et ça tombe bien, elle habite au bunker, alors… on va faire en sorte qu'elle ne subisse plus jamais. Tu comprends ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends.

Le chasseur recula de quelques pas. Castiel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il regarda Dean bien en face.

\- Dean, si j'avais su, j'aurais aussi fait quelque chose pour toi. Tu avais quel âge ?

Le chasseur arrondit les yeux, étonné. Comment Castiel savait cela ?

\- J'ai visité ta page facebook, même les publications qui n'apparaissent pas chez tes amis. Je suis désolé.

Dean baissa les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est du passé.

\- Combien de fois, Dean ?

\- Chaque fois qu'il était très bourré, répondit le chasseur en détournant le regard pour ne pas montrer à Castiel son émotion.

L'ange s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Et Sam ?

\- Il n'y a jamais touché, j'y ai veillé personnellement.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non, à moins que tu puisses effacer le passé.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire cela. Je pourrais en revanche te retirer ces souvenirs.

\- Laisse-les où ils sont. Tu sais quoi, ne parlons plus de ça et regardons avec Sam et Claire pour organiser un beau Noël cette année.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne veux juste plus y penser ni en reparler.

L'ange hocha la tête.

* * *

Castiel arriva le matin du 26 décembre en Enfer. Il salua Crowley qui décuvait, affalé sur son trône et se pencha à son oreille. Le démon hocha la tête vivement, comprenant ce que l'ange voulait et celui-ci s'envola.

* * *

Quelques âmes loin d'être innocentes se retrouvèrent désintégrées et envoyées dans le Néant total, parce que Castiel et Crowley avaient jugés que même l'Enfer et la torture, c'étaient encore trop doux pour eux.

Tout ça parce que, un ange avait voulu comprendre un hastag.


	23. Le Noël des chasseurs

**Bonjour**

 **Texte calendrier du 20**

 **(on oublie que je suis toujours en retard)**

 **Un couple un peu... étrange pour aujourd'hui, que je crois bien être la seule à shipper. mais voilà :-)**

 **bonne lecture quand même**

* * *

 **Le Noël des chasseurs**

Dean gara son Impala devant un petit établissements perdu au milieu d'hectares de terre désertique. Sam sortit de la voiture le premier et déchiffra le panneau sur la devanture.

\- Le Road House, lut-il. On dirait un coupe-gorge.

\- Arrête de te plaindre. On a besoin de repos et de quelques bières bien fraîches.

\- C'est pas faux, mais on aurait pu trouver un autre endroit, non. Ça m'a l'air un peu glauque quand même.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de rester dans l'Impala. Moi, je vais aller au bar.

Sam roula les yeux et suivit son frère qui ouvrit la porte du fameux ''Road House''. Des hommes étaient attablés avec des verres d'alcools devant eux. D'autres jouaient au billard dans le fond de la salle. Une femme servait au bar et une autre apportait des bières à des types qui inspiraient à peine confiance et qui la draguaient fortement. La jeune blonde se contentait de leur sourire et partait plus loin, servir d'autres mecs.

Dean s'assit sur une chaise de bar et héla la femme qui servait derrière.

\- Deux bières par ici, merci.

La femme, blonde aussi, plus âgée de la serveuse de salle, hocha la tête et termina de servir un autre client avant de déposer devant Dean deux bières. Le châtain en tendit une à son frère après s'être retourné et il scruta la salle dans son intégralité. Sam en fit de même, mais son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune serveuse. Celle-ci le regarda en retour et lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bordel, t'as déjà une touche, dit Dean en tapant virilement l'épaule de son frère.

Dean termina sa bière, la posa sur le bar et annonça à son frère qu'il allait pisser. Il se dirigea vers le fond de l'établissement et entra dans les toilettes.

Un type était assis sur le lavabo. Coupe de cheveux un peu chelou, vêtu d'une jean noir troué de partout, mais propre, et d'un gilet rouge et blanc. Il détailla Dean quand celui-ci ferma la porte.

\- Salut, dit Dean en scrutant le jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

\- T'as l'allure d'un chasseur, toi, annonça l'homme en descendant du lavabo.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es dans un bar de chasseurs, en même temps. Fais-moi pas croire que t'en es pas un. Alors, tu chasses quoi ? C'est quoi ta spécialité ? Les loups-garous ? Les vampires ? Les goules ?

\- Un peu de tout ça, mais surtout, les démons.

\- Han, les démons ! Respect.

Dean rougit légèrement.

\- T'es ici tout seul ?

\- Non, avec mon frère. On chasse ensemble depuis des années.

\- Au fait, j'm'appelle Ash, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main au chasseur.

\- Dean Winchester.

\- Winchester ? s'étonna Ash, puis il siffla d'admiration. T'as une réputation de barge, mec. Les chasseurs parlent de toi et de ton frère en héros. Enfin, pas tous, y en a qui vous aiment pas trop.

\- Ah.

\- Ils parlent de John aussi. C'était un sacré chasseur, lui. Ellen, la tenancière du bar est une amie de John. Elle serait ravie de savoir que ses fils sont au Road House.

\- On s'est arrêté ici par hasard. Et… et toi, tu chasses ?

\- Pas du tout. Moi, je me contente d'aider quand je peux. Mais je fais tout sur ordi. J'suis pas un homme de terrain.

\- Ah, je vois.

Dean se détourna, entra dans une cabine de toilette, se soulagea, puis ressortit et se figea quelques secondes quand il vit le regard de Ash sur lui, le scrutant lentement de bas en haut.

\- J'aime bien les chasseurs. Et toi, t'es très sexy.

Dean rougit et faillit s'étouffer.

\- T'es direct, toi !

\- Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais encore puceau. Mais pardon, c'est p't'être pas ton truc.

Dean s'approcha de Ash en ricanant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est juste que, c'est moi qui drague en général, mais seulement quand je suis certain que l'autre est du même bord que moi et jamais parmi les chasseurs.

\- C'est chouette, parce que, je ne suis pas un chasseur, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Puis il sortit des toilettes en faisant signe à Dean de le suivre. Le chasseur n'hésita pas.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam leva son verre avec les autres chasseurs et surtout, avec Jo Harvelle, la serveuse du Road House et il chercha son frère du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part. Il haussa les épaules. Dean ne devait pas être bien loin.

\- Joyeux Noël, crièrent les chasseurs tous en chœur et Sam leva encore une fois son verre, puis il le fit tinter contre celui de Jo qui lui sourit.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean se laissa tomber sur le matelas et prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, yeux fermés, avant de se retourner sur le dos et de regarder Ash, assis sur le lit, nu, qui fumait une clope.

\- Joyeux Noël, souffla le jeune homme à la coiffure chelou et Dean se releva lentement.

\- Ouais, à toi aussi. Une des meilleures nuits de Noël que j'ai passé.

Ash sourit, passa sa clope à Dean et se leva.

\- Tu prends un verre, histoire de bien terminer la nuit ?

\- Whisky, tu as ?

\- J'ai tout ce que tu veux. J'habite ici à l'année, je me suis fait mon stock personnel.

Dean regarda Ash, toujours nu, lui servir un verre, puis le lui apporter en se rasseyant à ses côtés sur le matelas.

\- Peut-être que je devrais devenir chasseur. J'ai envie de savoir si t'es à la hauteur de toutes tes réputations. Pour le sexe, j'ai la réponse.

Dean rougit et bu une gorgée de whisky, puis il posa le verre sur une petite table se trouvant à côté du lit de son nouvel ami.

\- Ça pourrait le faire si t'aimes voyager en bagnole.

\- Je m'adapte à tout, tu sais. Quel heure il est ?

\- Seulement vingt-trois heures quatre.

\- Noël n'est pas encore derrière nous. J'ai bien envie d'un autre cadeau de ta part, susurra Ash à l'oreille du chasseur.

Dean sourit et renversa le jeune homme sur son lit. Il se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Ouais, Noël n'était pas encore derrière eux. Fallait en profiter.


	24. Un adorable cadeau

**bonsoir**

 **petit texte pour le calendrier.**

 **21 décembre**

 **un tout petit truc inspiré par un image d'un enfant habillé en Castiel partagé sur discord :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Un adorable cadeau**

Sam regarda l'enfant en face de lui et réfléchit.

\- Alors, tu trouves que tu ressembles trop à ton papa ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Trop à papa Dean, répondit l'enfant.

\- C'est normal, en même temps, tu as ses gênes à lui.

\- Je sais que papa Dean, c'est mon ''vrai'' papa, mais j'aimerais aussi ressembler à papa Castiel parce que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir aussi.

\- Je vois.

Sam fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il y avait sûrement un moyen pour que l'enfant qui ressemblait tant à Dean puisse ressembler un peu plus à Castiel. Le chasseur se leva avec le sourie.

\- Viens, on va aux magasins, j'ai une idée.

L'enfant suivit son oncle, trépignant d'impatience.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean rentra au bunker après une journée à chasser, Castiel sur ses talons. Les deux hommes saluèrent Sam et demandèrent en chœur :

\- Où est Samiel ?

\- Il a une petite surprise pour vous, dit Sam en se levant de sa chaise. Ne bougez pas.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, dubitatifs.

* * *

Sam revint en tenant une couverture à bout de bras. Il sourit à son frère et à l'ange. Il laissa tomber la couverture d'un coup et Dean et Castiel arrondirent les yeux, puis les deux, ils s'attendrirent en regardant leur fils. Le petit Samiel était debout devant eux, vêtu d'un pantalon de costard noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste de costard noire, d'un long trench-coat beige et il avait autour du cou, une cravate bleue mise de travers. L'enfant sourit, puis se retourna d'un coup et Castiel et Dean virent que l'enfant portait de petites ailes noires dans le dos.

\- Alors, je suis joli ? demanda le petit garçon, se retournant pour faire face à ses pères et scruter leur réaction de ses jolis yeux verts.

\- Tu es toujours joli, Samiel, dit Castiel doucement en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant. Pourquoi avoir voulu te vêtir comme moi ?

\- Pour te faire plaisir, parce que je ne te ressemble pas vraiment. Je ressemble à papa Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui s'accroupit en tendant ses bras à son fils qui se réfugia contre lui.

\- Tu sais, tu me ressembles physiquement, c'est vrai. Mais tu es doux, comme Castiel. Tu es généreux, comme Castiel. Tu es fort, comme Castiel. Tu es intelligent, comme Castiel. Tu ressembles plus à Castiel qu'à moi pour ce qui est du caractère, mais je dois avouer que te voir dans le look de Castiel, c'est un beau cadeau que tu nous fait à tous les deux.

\- Je te trouve vraiment très mignon comme ça, mais tu sais, j'aime le fait que tu ressembles à Dean.

Castiel et Dean se regardèrent et posèrent un baiser dans les cheveux de leur fils.

\- Tu sais Samiel, ce qu'on aime le plus ?

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- Et bien, on aime que tu me ressembles, on aime que tu ressembles à Castiel et on aime aussi que tu ressembles un peu à oncle Sammy sous certains aspects. Tu vis avec nous, il est normal que tu ais pris un peu de chacun de nous, physiquement ou psychiquement.

Samiel sourit, embrassa Dean, puis Castiel et puis tendit ses bras à son oncle Sam. Papa Dean avait sans doute raison, il ressemblait un peu à chaque membres de sa famille et ça lui plaisait.


	25. Ce qui se passe sous la table

**Un petit drabble pour ce soir (enfin, pour le 22 en fait)**

 **SPN**

 **Mais pas Destiel pour cette fois :-)**

* * *

 **Ce qui se passe sous la table**

Dean regardait son frère parler avec Eileen. Il réfléchissait.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en relation amoureuse, voire pas du tout, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien ce qui se passait là, devant ses yeux. Sam et Eileen était amoureux. C'était flagrant. Ils se bouffaient littéralement du regard et rougissait à chaque mot même si ça parlait de décapitation de vampires.

Dean les observa. Ils semblaient se contenir, se retenir même… mais de faire quoi ?

De s'embrasser ? De se parler plus près encore ? De se toucher ? De se sauter dessus ?

Le chasseur se leva et annonça qu'il allait à nouveau commander des gaufres au comptoir, mais ni Sam ni Eileen ne réagit vraiment. Ils restèrent à se regarder comme si le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux.

Dean se dirigea vers le comptoir, commanda une nouvelle gaufre au sirop et se retourna en attendant. Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il vit, sous la table qu'il venait de quitter, la main d'Eileen se glisser doucement dans celle de Sam.

Voilà donc ce qu'ils retenaient tous deux. Cette envie de se tenir la main. Cette envie de faire ce petit geste sous la table, à l'abri du regard de Dean.

L'aîné des Winchester sourit tendrement.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il devrait lui aussi oser ce petit geste sous la table.


End file.
